Cry from the Heart
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: When love starts to brighten a darken soul, Natsume knows he has to treat her right but his ego is in his way. A cry from the heart which he hopes she would reply and a wounded soul to heal by her touch. However she belongs to another. 4# GA NOT REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I know… I know… another story from sarahpatrick… but yet, 'she' haven't updated her two other GA stories… Don't kill me… I just feel like writing a new story and I am very depressed… exams near and I might update one story a time per week! I know that exams near and I am not suppose to write a story but heck, I am depressssssss... look at the title if you don't believe me! Hmp!

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Author's comment: This story is about how Natsume tried to leave his past behind with the help of the girl whom he fell in love with. He tried to be good to her but Natsume being Natsume Hyuuga as usual, treat her like crap. But inside, she is all he wants and he knows that she is the only person who could heal him from the dark past…But hey! there's a catch! She came to Japan not only because she moved here, but she is here to meet her beloved boyfriend, the boy whom Natsume hates most even before the girl came to Japan... What will Natsume do to get through her heart? What would her boyfriend do to fight for his right because he owns her? Well... let's just read on shall we?... but most important of all to me is:

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO NEKO246!!! Sorry if I suck!**

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 1 My past

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

"Run, Natsume! Run!!" screamed a woman as she struggled to break free from the Akai Ansatsusha (Red Assasin) men. She stared frightfully at her six year old son with her crimson eyes; praying that he would run to save himself and his imotosan (little sister). The world war 3 had just started yesterday and with this, the Akai Ansatsusha (AA) or formerly known as Anti-Alice Organisation (AAO) seized this 'brilliant' opportunity to kidnap and enslaves all Alice users which they found useful, and kill those who are useless…

"I said 'Run'!!! save your imotosan (little sister), Natsume!!" cried the woman again.

_No… no! okaasan (mother), you run with imotosan!! (Third person POV)_

The little boy stared helplessly at his mother.

"What's your Alice, bitch!" asked one of the men at the struggling woman who was held by two other men. She spat at his face.

"GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARDS!" she shrieked. The man wiped the saliva off his face and glared at her.

"Kill her…"

_NOOOO! OKAASAN!! RUN!!! -screaming- (Third person POV)_

"Natsu! Run!!! GO RUN AWAY WITH YOUR IMOTOSAN!!!" screamed her okaasan and…

STAB!

She was pierced once on her chest.

"No…" The little raven haired boy gasped in horror.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! -screaming- (Third person POV)_

The little boy badly wanted to use his Alice to kill those men who had stabbed his mother, but he couldn't. He clenched his teeth and fist in anger. A barrier was made by The Barrier Alice which acts to nullify the 20km radius area but the Nullification Alice would do a better job in nullifying all Alices; because once a while, powerful Alice users are able to use their Alice…

STAB! STAB! STAB!

_No…okaasan… -faint voice- (Third person POV)_

In front of the innocent six year old boy, the brutal murder of his mother had triggered his traumatic state…He stared at the blood dripping from the shinning knife as tears ran down his pale cheek… _I'm sorry, okaasan… I can't save you…_ the little boy blamed himself for the death of his mother…

_Gomenasai, okaasan… (So sorry, mother…)-Faint voice- (Third person POV)_

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

"Natsume! Natsume!" called a faint voice. Everything was blurred and Natsume Hyuuga can see properly as bright lights are shining into his eyes.

"Natsume! Wake-up!" called the voice again as that person shook his body vigorously.

"Nande?! (What –in a rude way-)" he barked as he glared at the handsome blonde who was staring at him worriedly.

"You're having those nightmares again…" said the blonde again. Natsume sit up straight as he rubbed his aching forehead.

"I-did-not!" said Natsume curtly.

"Don't lie to me! you were crying and struggling in your sleep… and also mumbling something about 'running' and 'sorry'…" snapped the blonde unsure as he rubbed Natsume's tears off to show him proof.

"Tch… whatever Ruka," said Natsume; slightly embarrassed as he wiped off the remaining tears in his eyes. Ruka Nogi lips thinned as he was worried of his best friend.

"Natsume, it has been like eleven years now since the World War 3 had ended… and I know that you are the only person in your family and also in that town who had survived after that assassination. Demo (but), I think it is really time for you to leave that past behind…. Move forward, Natsume…" advised Ruka.

"Yeah yeah… whatever Ruka… just leave me alone…" said Natsume bluntly. Ruka shook his head as he leave Natsume's special star room.

"Umm… arigato (thanks) Ruka," added the almost seventeen year old Natsume apologetically as he tried not to sound rude at his best friend. Ruka gave him a warm smile.

"Just cheer up okay?" said Ruka and Natsume nodded his head once.

Click!

And our raven hair boy was left alone in his room. _Argh! I just couldn't believe that I'm still like this! Natsume Hyuuga, you are going to be seventeen in four months time! What the hell are you thinking? Crying in your stupid sleep!_ Thought Natsume furiously, as he slapped his forehead. He went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. After he dressed up, he sat on his study table which gave him a perfect view of the Gakuen Alice's garden. He flipped though his homework schedule but all was done. He snapped the book close.

"Tch… what should I do today?" he asked as he stared out of the bedroom's window. _I've read all my mangas here too…tch…_ It was a perfect Saturday morning with forget-me-not blue sky and the air is filled with the sweet smelling of late summer. He put his hands at the back of his head… and slowly, hi mind began to wander along the breeze….

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

FLASHBACK

"I said 'Run'!!! save your imotosan (little sister), Natsume!!" cried his mother. But Natsume couldn't. He was too shocked to hear his mother actually called him by his name. All this while, she seldom talked nor looked at him. Even if she did, she would call him 'little boy' but never looked straight at him into his crimson eyes… His little sister, Aoi, was his mother's favourite child. He mother had always wanted a daughter but when she got him instead as her first child, she turn him away… never looked at him into his eyes…. Never smiled at him… the only source of love and care is only from his father who is an artist. Yet, he seldom at home as he is also a secret agent. His father's aloce, Fire is very useful for the organization he worked for… Unlike his father, if Natsume use his Alice, his lifespan would decrease… and that type of Alice he inherited from his mother…. Now, in the middle of the World War 3, Natsume stood helplessly with the air filled with pain and suffering… so suffocating… the forlorn feeling… seeing his mother struggling… shading tears for him…

STAB!

"Ah…" whimpered his mother as she was pierced once on her chest… his little eyes widen as he saw her last tears ran down her pale cheek…

"No…" The little raven haired boy gasped in horror.

STAB! STAB! STAB!

The two men left the dying woman alone… her crimson eyes began to lose its sparkle…

"I-I love you Natsume, m-my son…" she smiled weakly as she fell down and stopped breathing…

END OF FLASHBACK

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

"WHHHHOOOOAAA!!!" shrieked a voice in amusement in high pitch. Natsume startled from his day dream…

"What the hell?" he grunted as he tried to find the source of the annoying voice. He ran to the window and looked outside. He wanted to cursed at the person who had made so much noise near his private place until he saw…

"Konichiwa (Hello)… Watashi Mikan Sakura (I'm Mikan Sakura)" cried a girl happily as she smiled at his best friend, Ruka Nogi. They were in the garden.

"That's weird… I have never seen her before…" muttered Natsume as he observed the girl. She had long auburn hair which she tied them into one ponytail, a great body…_can't deny that…_ and has a very very sweet smile…

"Orewa Ruka Nogi. Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Sakura," he heard Ruka said. Natsume jaw dropped a little. _She's new here… whoa…_ thought Natsume as he stared at her pretty face. For the first time in his life, he felt warmth which started to wrap his cold darken soul from his traumatic past with that angelic smile he saw…

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

END OF CHAPTER

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Me: okay.. I know.. this is kind of depressing story… just like me… Neko246… I really hope you like this story… and to others too… I hope u enjoy that too… gomen… OOC IS VERY AVAILABLE HERE…. Hehe…. Not gonna update this soon enough…. This story took me about more than half an hour to finish this… so please review… and ja ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Author's note : It would not be fair if I just leave this story with one chapter only as I will not update for maybe almost two months. Exam is much much more important to me now. So, I am writing this just for all of you, especially neko246. I realized that you read in my profile last time (before I have updated my profile again which I will always update it every day) that I put Natsume's rival is Tsubasa… and then those who read my summary before saw Natsume's rival is Kyo (I don't want him to be anyone's enemy as I love Kyo Souma very much and _he's_ _mine! Grr…_ ;p that's why I prefer him to be the Additional Maths teacher for almost in every story I wrote! XD) and now… I have made up my mind on who is going to be Natsume's rival: Yuki Souma (I don't love him as much as I love Kyo and Natsume! the thought of both of my favourite boys to fight each other and I have to decide who will lose is just too painful… hahaha ;p). I have changed the author's note about the summary at the previous chapter. Please read that up first before you will get confused with the story… So, Enjoy this chapter of my probably last update of this two months, readers… BEWARE OF OOC! I FEEL LIKE DOING IT HERE, so you can't say anything about that norlyn! XD

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 2 Mikan-light vs Aoi-Dark

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

The raven haired senior, Natsume Hyuuga stormed down the corridor of the Gakuen Alice building as he headed towards his class. He just couldn't understand why he is so angry on this beautiful Monday morning. It has been a day since he met that girl—and that stupid truth…

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

FLASHBACK

It was Natsume's first time in liking a girl and that girl is someone he couldn't deny at all… there she stood in the garden with his best friend, Ruka Nogi as they talked animatedly about something he couldn't hear. Her auburn hair danced elegantly with the gentle breeze of the late summer. Her cheek is just too rosy and her figure is what he defines as hot. And her smile…

_Is that a hope I am seeing?_

Natsume stood at his window sill of his Special star room as he had never seen a girl as pretty as an angel and that forlone feeling he had earlier just drifted away with the wind.

_That's light that begin to shine upon me…_

Luckily, living on the first floor, Natsume jumped down the window and landed gracefully on the hard ground. He walked towards the two people. But then, his sight started to blurred. _Ah… not now… please not now… Natsume… stay awake please… _he thought furiously as his body stared to ache all over.

Natsume Hyuuga has a sickness. A very rare one. Even the doctors don't know what cause it or what to do as they had never seen such sickness before. But all Natsume knew was, it was cause by his traumatic memories…

Natsume sight began to darken as he leaned against the wall for support. _I need to stay awake… I need to stay awake…_ he thought over and over to command his brain not to shut down again. He couldn't stand it to have another coma. He doesn't want to stay in the darkness again for another or two. Life is just too precious than sleeping on the hospital bed without waking up at all. _I need to stay awake… I need to stay awake…_

_Onii-chan(big brother)… come play with me, onii-chan…_ cried a little girl's voice in the darkness he sees.

"Aoi! Imotosan (little sister)! Where are you?" cried Natsume at the darkness. _I need to stay awake… I need to stay awake…_

_Onii-chan… go to sleep again and play with me again…I'm lonely…_ cried the voice again. Natsume tried to look for his sister in the dark but he just couldn't.

"It's too dark here, imotosan… come here to me!" shouted Natsume at the darkness again. _I need to stay awake… I need to stay awake…_

"N-Natsume!" cried a deeper voice as he felt the hand of that person was holding his shoulder.

_No!!! Onii-chan!! Come back!!! _Screamed the little girl's voice hysterically.

"Come to us, Natsume!" the voice said. Natsume knew it belong to Ruka.

"What's wrong with him, pyon?" asked a sweet voice in a worried tone and the darkness that was about to engulf him in, started to back away as light begin to shine its best again.

_ONII-CHAN! COME BACK!!_ Screamed Aoi's voice and it disappeared in an echo… Natsume opened his eyes and realized he was panting as he stared down at his feet.

"I'm all right, R-Ruka…" he panted as he stood up straight. He gasped as he saw the girl was standing in front of him.

"Are you sure you're al right? We can go to the hospital…" said the auburn as she stared at him worriedly. Natsume took a few steps towards Ruka.

"I'm fine," he said curtly. The auburn sighed in relieved. Natsume turned to look at her side ways.

"Yokata (Thank goodness)," said the girl with a smile. _The smile…_Natsume couldn't help it but to see her sweet face. He could hear his heart beating faster every time.

"Shimata (Oh no!) How rude of me…" yelped Ruka as he smacked his forehead.

"Natsume, this is Mikan Sakura and Mikan-chan, this is Natsume Hyuuga," introduced Ruka.

"So ka? (Really?) So this is your best friend then that you were talking about just now… Nice to meet you, Hyuuga," chirped Mikan as she held her hand for a shake. Natsume stared at her hand and looked away.

"Tch… whatever…" he snapped; making the auburn crying waterfall tears and feeling not wanted. Natsume gave Ruka a did-you-tell-her-about-my-sickness-too-because-if-you-do-you-are-dead-meat look. Ruka shook his head and then turned to Mikan.

"Mikan-chan… Natsume has always acted like this to everybody… don't feel sad… Truthfully, he is a nice person inside," said Ruka, comforting her.

"Gomene (sorry)… I am sometime very sensitive…" pouted Mikan but she smiled again.

"Come, Ruka-pyon… I want to show you a place in this school which amazes me the most… I love that place so much… come with us too, Hyuuga…" chirped Mikan as she took their hand and ran towards the place she wanted to show them.

Ruka and Natsume ran together as they were dragged along. She giggled and laughed as she enjoyed the running and the sudden gush of breeze blowing hard on their faces. Natsume was memorized with her laughter… he felt happy for once… a small smile started to form on his handsome face as he felt the ripple effect of her happiness…

"We're here!" said Mikan happily and the two boys observed the surrounding.

"Tch… it's my Sakura Tree…" snapped Natsume; looking angry. _Do you like it here too, Mikan? _He thought to himself.

"Your Sakura Tree, Hyuuga??? I love this place of yours…!" she cried as she clapped her hand once.

"I hope you don't mind if we share the same Sakura Tree, Natsume…" she smiled at him. Natsume swiveled and stared at her pretty face as he was surprised she called him by his first name…

_Natsume… no natsukashi Natsu (A nostalgic summer)_

_Would I bear this memory in my mind…?_

_The way you called me by my name…_

_You are my light; will endear my soul with your lovely smile…_

"Hmm…" replied Natsume in a small voice as he looked down with his bangs hid his crimson eyes.

"Mikan!" cried a voice and Natsume turned to the source of the voice. He saw another handsome boy with purple eyes and raven hair was embracing the auburn who hugged him back. Natsume eyes widen in horror and anger.

"Ah… Nogi… Hyuuga… I see you met my girlfriend from Gakuen Alice in England…" smirked Yuki Souma who is also known as his nickname 'prince Yuki' for his charm, the special star classmate of Natsume (he is also known as _The_ prince but … he is still the most famous boy in school. Yuki is second with Ruka) whom he had hated him as long as he could remember.

"Aww… Yuki-kun… You didn't fetch me today…" pouted Mikan as she folded her arms.

"Gomen Mikan-chan… I got missions…" said the prince as he kissed her forehead. Natsume bit his lips in anger and frustration. He walked away from the couple.

"Got a problem Hyuuga?" chuckled Yuki, Natsume's enemy. Natsume gave him a death glare.

"Just go to hell Souma…" he snapped and left the place.

END OF FLASHBACK

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Just as Natsume turned to a corner, someone bumped on him.

"Oy! Be—" he stopped and looked at the person who fell down flat on her butt.

"Gomenasai… I'm gonna be late!!" screamed Mikan Sakura as she stood up again.

"Tch… you already are late, polka-dots…" snapped Natsume. The auburn was about to run towards the classroom when she remembered:

_Tch… you already are late, polka-dots…_

Mikan turned to him and stared at him angrily.

"HHHEEENNNTTAAIIIIII!!(PERVERT) !" she screamed as she hit him on his shoulder.

"Oy! Polka-dots… that hurt! It's not my fault that you showed me your panties… Tch… no taste in underwear…" snapped Natsume as he walked away. Mikan pouted, as she followed him behind. She was fuming. _Such annoying pervert! Hn!_

As they reached towards the class, their class teacher, Narumi-sensei was waiting outside the class.

"Mikan-chan… there you are… come come... I need to introduce you to the class…" he said as he lay his hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Glad you are not skipping class today, Natsume," said the teacher to _the _vicious prince.

"Tch… whatever, Narumi…" snapped Natsume as he walked towards his seat with all the girls screaming his name. Mikan stared at him in disbelieve. _Whoa… he is kind of famous here huh… even though the fact that he is so rude to the teacher, calling him by his name… hmmp! Show-off…_ thought Mikan with beady eyes.

"… calling by his name…hmmp! Show-off…" finished a boy as he stared at Mikan. Mikan stared at him blankly. _What was that?_

"What was that?" said the boy. Mikan was shocked. _Is he reading my mind?_

"Is he reading my mind?" said the boy. Mikan stared at him in horror.

"That's enough, Koko-kun…Stop reading her mind would you…" said Narumi-sensei as he dragged the petrified Mikan towards to the front of the class. The class murmur in excitement.

"Class… this is Mikan Sakura… Well, as you know that there are five academies in the world. She came from the Alice Academy of Europe in England…" said Narumi-sensei.

"Hajimemashite! Atashi Mikan Sakura… I have the Alice of Nullification and—" Mikan paused as she slapped her mouth. The class fell silence and stared at her, befuddled.

"And what?" cried a pink haired girl. Mikan shook her head.

"N-nothing… I just have the Nullification Alice and I am a special star student!" she finished. Murmur of excitement fill the class again.

"Special star…"

"Whoa… she's hot too…"

"I will reserve her… she's mine…"

"Okay children… Now… let's decide who would be Mikan-chan's partner…" began Narumi-sensei and every hand except for Ruka, Natsume, a raven haired girl and Yuki was darted upwards.

"Whoa… you are favourable here…" chuckled Narumi-sensei.

"In that case… let me choose…" he added. Just then Yuki stood up.

"Sensei… Could she be my partner… she's my girlfriend…" said Yuki and everyone gasped. The girls from the NATSUMExRUKAxYUKI fan club growled in dismay.

"Demo (but) you have a partner already… It's Daiki (this is the very Daiki Katsuro from 'the Ugly Duckling' my another current GA fanfic!) isn't it?" said Narumi-sensei as he pointed to the guy beside Yuki. Yuki sat down defeated.

"Okay… why don't Natsume Hyuuga will be your partner since he is the only one who has no partner here…" announced Narumi-sensei. Natsume who was reading his manga looked up at once as he stared at the horror expression strike on the pretty auburn's face.

"NANI?!" she screamed. Natsume smirked as he looked at the angry face of Yuki Sauma. _Haha… looks like the auburn is mine, Yuki… _

END OF CHAPTER

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Me: I just hope you enjoyed that… please review... well... i hope i'll see you soon! love you guys!! Bye!!

Thanks to those who reviewed

nissikisses ------------------> buddy!

Norlyn Jean ------------------> buddy!

Neko246 ------------------> buddy! and this story is always dedicated to you!

Aelita18

melissa1995

JC-zala

AzurEaquA


	3. Chapter 3

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Author's note: GA is not mine and Fruit Basket is not mine either... But Yuki Souma might be OOC but he partially belongs to me as-- in his alice...OOC MIGHT BE AVAILABLE FOR I SUCK AT BOTH GA AND FB!!! GOMENASAI!

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 3 PARTNER RULES!

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Yuki was in his terrible mood. It is very rare to see the prince in this mood even though he and Natsume had always had a fight everyday but he would always be happy and kind and charm and...

_sigh..._

"He is so cute whenever he smiles..." cried Anna.

"But he looks more handsome when he is angry..." sighed Nonoko.

"But why is he angry? I have never seen him angry before in my entire life! Whoa... someone really made him pissed this time..." said another.

"I think I know who made him angry..." said Sumire; President of RukaXNatsumeXYuki Club as she approached the crowd of gossiping girls. All eyes were upon her this time as every secret and important news about popular students would always be available from Sumire; or in short--she's the queen of busybody.

"Who is that person...?" asked one of the girls.

"Who else... if it isn't... _him_," said Sumire quietly as she pointed at Natsume at the corner of her eyes. Thier eyes travelled towards the handsome raven haired boy and thier eyes glitters in heart shape.

"Ne ne(well well)... does that means that Natsume wants his girlfriend too... Whoa... Typical fight again, huh?" said the girl dreamily.

"I wish I was Mikan-chan... she is sooooo lucky!"

"Tch... If you ask me, I would rather kill that new girl than giving her up to my _precious _Natsume and prince Yuki, hmp!" said Sumire darkly as throbbing vain appeared on her forehead. She stared with the corner of her eyes at the auburn who is sitting in her sit beside Natsume; pouting angrily as she fold her arms on her chest.

"I don't believe this... What bad karma did I do to deserve this fate!" whined the auburn quietly. Her day was ruined earlier by the stupid jerk who is sitting beside her that morning as he had saw her underwear and..._ who would marry me now since that pervert had took away my dignity! Hentai(Pervert)!! Argh!_

Yuki approached her as Narumi-sensei had told them earlier that he had meeting with the priciple that morning, so they have free period for the whole day.

"Mikan-chan..." said Yuki caringly as his bad mood disappeared when he saw Mikan's pretty face. Mikan looked up and gave him a sweet smile... Natsume burst into jealousy as he saw that smile was only given to Yuki, not him.

"Wanna go out to the Central Town?" he asked.

"Yes please Yuki..." she chirped and hugged him. They were about to leave when Natsume clear his throat significantly.

"Nani Hyuuga? (What Hyuuga)" asked Yuki as he turn to look at Natsume darkly. Ruka who was sitting beside Natsume felt the coldness which send shivers to his spine. He knew that Yuki Souma is a very skillful martial art and so is Natsume. Natsume looked at him with his emotionless expression.

"Have you forgotten that if one want to go out to the Central Town... they have to be with their partner...? even though it is a date... partners must come too..." chuckled Natsume as he gave him a twisted smile. Mikan eyes widen as her jaw dropped.

"HUH? HONTOU?? (REALLY)" gasped Mikan in dismay.

"Then... Yuki-kun... let's bring Natsume-kun along with your partner, Daiki-kun...! It would be fun if many people come with us..." suggested Mikan.

"Zenzen! (Absolutely not)" snapped Yuki.

"This is a date remember... Why bring others when it is for both of us?" said Yuki. He turn to look at Mikan who had put a cute 'please...' pouting expression on her pretty face which made him feel guilty if he-just-say...

---

"I don't believe I even say 'yes' to let that stupid brat go to the Central Town with us!" thought Yuki furiously as he stared at the raven haired boy at the corner of his eyes. The three special star students just walked out from the bus.

"Kerei ne...(Beutiful)!" said Mikan admirably as she see the breath-taking sight of the Central Town.

"Do you know that the Central Town in America is much plain... I have never seen such pretty place before... No wonder I love Japan so much and did not miss America at all...!" added Mikan as she smiled at both Yuki and Natsume whose face turned red to see the pretty auburn smiled at them.

"How is the Central Town there?" asked Yuki warmingly as he smiled at her. His dark silver hair danced along with the breeze covered his face partially.

"Well... there are quite a number of huge megamalls there which each would compete to be the best megamall... so we would have funfair or special discounts almost everyday... then, there would be loads and loads of games and ice-creams for free if you win games... and...blah blah blah.." Natsume and Yuki sweat drop as they heard her explain about the 'boring' Central Town in America.

_Is she being sarcastic about the Japan's Central Town being 'fun' or is she really an idiot klutz? _wondered the boys.

"Poor Daiki didn't want to come with us... Too bad he injured his ankle, isn't it, Natsu-kun?" asked Mikan. Natsume started as he was addressed with a '-kun' by the girl.

"Tch... whatever..." he said as he looked away.

"Don't be rude with my girlfriend, Hyuuga! Unless you want another battle here with me, huh?" snapped Yuki as small tornado formed on his palm. Natsume smirked.

"Why not?" said Natsume darkly as rings of fire formed on the palm of his hand. They were about to aim their alices at each other when it suddenly disappeared in midair.

"Yamete( Stop it)!!" shouted the auburn as she snapped her finger to nullify thier alices. Both of the boys stared at her.

"We are here to enjoy not to fight! Furthermore, I think it is time for both of you to be friends... not enemies like this! Yuki... Shame on you! I have never seen you in this type of behaviour! Since when did you started to fight, huh? And Natsume! Stop being an arrogant pervert!"

"Pervert??" asked Yuki puzzled. "Why are you calling him a pervert Mikan-chan?" he asked her again but Mikan ignored him and continued scolding them, "Just be good friends with Yuki!" snapped Mikan as she took both of the boys hand and walked towards the crowd. Natsume and Yuki turned red as they had never get scolded by anyone before for fighting with each other. Anyway, both of the boys were already well known as enemies and cannot get along together. _But..._

_This girl... _thought Natsume as he see her angry face who is still scolding them but he couldn't hear anything as the surrounding suddenly got quiet and Mikan looked prettier each moment.

_So special..._ thought Yuki as he too smiled to see Mikan pouting angrily and his surrounding too got quiet as he enjoy to see the girl is scolding them.

_The only person who can only lighten my darken life... _thought Yuki and Natsume together as they saw she had finished scolding them and now a sweet smile formed on her pretty face.

"HA-WA-LON!!!" shrieked the auburn as she ran towards the Hawalon shop. Both of the boys sweat dropped.

"So, she loves Howalon. huh?" muttered both of them as they simultaneously slip their hands into thier pocket; unnoticed.

They watched her buying three super mega set box of Hawalon and smiled as she looks happy to get an extra free set for buy-three-get-one-free.

_Glad that she's mine..._ thought Yuki.

_You'll be mine soon, Mikan..._ thought Natsume as a small smile form on his handsome face; now making his face has a soft gentle feature. Both Yuki and Natsume suddenly looked at each other with an angry expression on thier face for both of them knew that they want her for themselves (thunder strike background).

"Don't you dare to take her away..." snarled the prince.

"As if I want her..." lied Natsume.

"Really?... I have known you for so long Hyuuga... and I know you well!"

"Really? Well then... That can't be help then if it happened..."

"I won't let it..."

"You can't fight Fate, Souma..."

"As if Fate is on your side, Hyuuga... She's my girlfriend to start with!"

"We'll see soon..."

"Let the best man win then!" snapped Yuki.

"What would the best man win?" asked Mikan as she approached them. Mikan was munching on her favourite Hawalon. Yuki and Natsume frozed as they were shot with this question.

"Nothing... Don't stick your nose into our problems..." snapped Natsume. Yuki stared at him disbelivingly.

_Nani sore?!(what the hell) I thought he likes her too but why with his cold treatment? Hmp! This is really good... Looks like Mikan would be mine after all..._ thought Yuki. Yuki smiled at Mikan who wasn't please to hear Natsume's answer.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan... It's just some friendly talk that's all..." said Yuki with his gentle tone.

"Oh! Now you guys are friends? Yokata!! (Thank goodness)," said Mikan happily as she gave both of the boys a set of the Hawalon each.

"Two for me and one each for you!" she said happily. The boys doubt that she could finished even one set as one set there's 25 large( I really mean it large) Hawalon inside. And two means...

"50..." thought the boys darkly as they sweat dropped to see how fast she could finished her first set and now enjoying the second.

"This is going to be a very very long day..." thought Natsume tiredly as he saw her ran into the new huge shopping mall...

--

-END OF CHAPTER-

ME: gomene if this chapter is not interesting... thanks to those who had reviewed...!

glenda23

melissa1995

Aelita18

nissikisses

Neko246

Daemon Koneko

Caritate

JC-zala

appriciate it! I know... I suck at this right? The next chapter (Yuki's and Natsume's secret) is slightly longer than this chapter... oh no... Looks like ideas only flow for my other GA fanfic only... PLEASE BE KIND TO REVIEW...!


	4. Chapter 4

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Author's note: GA AND FB IS NOT MINE... OOC MIGHT BE AVAILABLE... GOMENASAI...But hey I am updating two chapters at once...!

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 4 Yuki's and Natsume's secret

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 4

The three of them are now walking back towards the acedemy after a whole day outing. As they walked at the corner of their dorm, Natsume felt different... as in... something is wrong...

It was his heart. It was beating differently.

DUP!

His heart jumped and stopped for a moment. Natsume tumbled. Mikan who was beside him took his shoulder to balanced him but he was too heavy for her.

"Yuki!" she shrieked as she plead for help. Yuki took Natsume's arm and wrapped around his neck.

"What happened?" Natsume heard Yuki voice said.

DUP!

His heart beats again but with abnormal rhythm. His sight darkens again...

"No... no..." muttered Natsume quietly.

"I don't know, Yuki! But this had happened before once!" He heard Mikan said and he fell unconcious.

_Why am I here again, Imotosan(little sister)..._ asked Natsume as he stared at the little girl. She too had crimson eyes and raven hair like him.

_Oniisan (big brother)... you have been away for so long... Don't leave me, onegai(please)..._ pleaded the little girl.

_Natsume! Natsume! _called a faded voice which echoed through his head.

_Breathe Natsume! Breathe!!! _called the voice again. Natsume stared at himself.

_I am breathing... _thought Natsume.

_Natsume!!! _shrieked the same fimiliar sweet voice and again... he felt as if he was pulled by a strong force out of the darkness into the bright lights...

_ONNNNNNIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! _screamed the little girl as she tried to reached out for his brother but she just could watch her brother disappeared into the lights.

_PANT. PANT. PANT._

Natsume bolted siting up straight as he pant to get more oxygen.

"Yokata( Thank goodness), Natsume..." said Mikan as she hugged him. Natsume was a little confused and tried to absorbed all the information to get his realised what had and is happening. He blushed a little as he felt Mikan had broke her tight embrace.

"Yuki had gone to Ruka's room to ask for help," said the auburn as she stared at him worriedly. His eyes widen.

_Ruka might get worried..._ He thought.

"Tch... I'm fine, Polka-dots..." snapped Natsume as he shifted to the end of the bed.

"Where am I?" added Natsume, ignoring the glare from the auburn.

"My room you pervert!" she snapped as she folded her arms.

"I need to go..." he said as he was about to stand up but he tumbled again as his legs are weak. Mikan caught him and pulled him towards the bed again.

"Don't move you idiot!" she said angrily.

"Whatever, Polka! Let me go... I got mis--," Natsume stopped. He almost told his secret of doing secret missions at night. A sweet girl like her should not know his secret... the dirty lie of the academy... she must enjoy her stay here... With all his strenght, he stood up and ran towards his room... ignoring the call from the auburn... at a corner he stumbled upon the worried Ruka.

"Oy! Did yea'--" began Ruka and Natsume fainted again. He was too tired. Ruka caught him at the right moment.

"What happened to Hyuuga, Nogi?" asked Yuki.

"Missions... thrice as much than yours, Souma..." said Ruka as he piggy-back Natsume and brought him back towards Natsume's room. Yuki stood there... frozen... as he couldn't believe that Natsume would do so many missions in a week...

_I would do five missions in a week... why on earth is he doing that when he know his alice would eat him up?_

"Don't tell that to Mikan-chan, Souma!" said Ruka loudly as he disappeared into the dark corridor.

_Why on earth would he do so many missions in a week? My shifts are decreasing every months... Is he replacing my shifts? And the others too?_

"Yuki-kun!" called Mikan as she ran towards him. Yuki turned and smiled at her.

"It's Natsume... he just ran and I--" began Mikan as she panted but Yuki pressed her lips with his finger.

"He's with Nogi now... He's alright..." said Yuki comfortingly.

"Do you know what happened to Natsume. Yuki?" asked Mikan worriedly. Yuki bit his lips for he had to lie to her.

"No Mikan-chan... gomen(sorry)," he said and stared doen on the floor.

"Don't need to apologized, Yuki-kun... it's not your fault you didn't know it..." smiled Mikan. Yuki was pang with guilt. He was apologizing because he really mean it for he had lied to her. But for Natsume's sake, he have to do it. _Tch... looks like that Hyuuga going to owe me for this..._ smiled Yuki thoughtfully. He felt Mikan's soft hands wrapped around him and he hugged her back. He like the cosy feelings. For he knew, that is what he really need that had always lighten his life.

---

FLASHBACK (Yuki POV)

_Since I was born, my relatives had always looked down at me. I looked upon them and all I could see are those scary darken eyes looking back at me._

_"That is that bitch's child..."_

_"How could your nephew would marry that poor and disgrace woman..."_

_"I bet that boy would be just like his mother..."_

_"I heard her mother is a wierd woman..."_

_"Yeah... she went to that Academy where all the freaks are there..."_

_I closed my eyes and ears so that I would not listen to thier remarks... It hurts to heard them..._

_SLAP!!_

_I touch my cheek where I was slapped by the master of Souma family, Akira. He was only a child when he was given that post. His little eyes stared at me with such disgust. Tears ran down my cheek. Why? Why? Why do they hate me that much??_

_Before I knew it, I was sold by my mother to the Akira Souma. My mother killed herself after that... and so does my dad. My big brother, Ayame doesn't care about my presence at all... He had totally ignored me... He said he doesn't know me at all and never had a family... I watch him left for the Academy and that was the last time I saw him..._

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!_

_Akira Souma made me his toy... this time I am his punching bag. I groaned as I coughed out blood. I knew that my little body now is bruising... The cut on my thigh would be a permenant scar. He laughed hysterically as he told me again and again about the bitter truth about my mother's nature who had sold me to him for only ten cents. He said actually I wasn't worth that much. In fact he should get me for free..._

_"No one in this world would ever love you, Yuki... you hear me... no one... hahahahhaha!!!" laughed Akira Souma and he left me alone in this dark room... for he knew that I am afraid of dark. The gory painting he did on the wall is still there and haunts me in my dreams..._

_One day, I couldn't take it... I ran away... far far away... when Akira found out that I have escaped, he called all his guards to find me... but the academy found me earlier that them..._

_BANG!_

_"I WON'T LET IT! HE IS MINE!" screamed Akira as the Academy told him that they want to bring me to Alice Academy. What is that Alice Academy? I know that my brother is there and he is going to finish his study there soon..._

_"If in that case, shall we buy him then...?" asked the man of the academy. I gasped. Am I going to be sell again? It hurts to face that truth that I was treated like a dog..._

_"How much? You know we Souma are very rich people and selling him would worth a million... can you dogs affort to buy my shit?" snarled Akira with a smirk on his little face. A big black briefcase was put on the table. With a click of the briefcase, it reveals it contains. A big chuck of gold worth more that a million. An evil grin formed on the little Akira face as he rubbed his hands in greed. _

_"He's your shit now..." he chuckled darkly. Tears ran down my pale cheek. I can't stand it anymore. I just want to end my life. I sat there, at the back sit of the black limosine, thinking what type of place would this Alice Academy would be... until I walkled out of the car... I saw the grand school which made me stunned... I was escorted into my room by a blond man who told me he would be my teacher for the whole of my stay in the academy. _

_Narumi-sensei... I like that name... He made me feel appriciated. He brought me to class and intorduced me to the class. He said I have the alice of Wind and it is a very powerful alice. So, I was given special star... same as that guy who is now staring at me with his crimson eyes. I sat infront of him. I turned to look at him and wanted to be his friend. He ignored me with a click of his tongue. I sighed. For that is what I had always got from everyone I met before and I knew it would be the same here. But I was wrong, everyone here was so friendly and they talked to me nicely. But why would that guy is a loner? Doesn't he cares about his surroundings? Doesn't he want to be happy? Yuu Tobita told me that his little sister had just died recently in the academy. He and his sister was the only person who had survived in that tragic World War 3 but not long after that his sister died due to overtraumatic memories. _

_So that was the sadness that I saw in his eyes. Eventhough I know that he is a caring person inside but the fact that he is grieving silently disgust me. I hate him for not to just get on with his life. I hate him! _

_One day as I walked at the empty gound of the academy, I met her. She was just visiting the school because she was choosing either to be in Japan alone or be with her grandfather in America. Mikan Sakura. That was the most prettiest name I have ever heard in my life. Her face is more prettier than her name... Her soul is so pure and I love her. She is my first love and one day, I would ask her to be my wife. We walked and talked for the whole day. And I even managed to tell her my feelings. I felt happy for she felt the same towards me. But she had decided to go to America as her grandfather is sick. One day, she'll come back to Japan to meet me. Since then, we only talked through letters and emails. Once a year, her grandfather would bring me to America and we met there. I was happy. _

_The fact that now she is here in Japan really make me the happiest guy on earth. I stroke the girl's hair as she slept silently on me in my room. She's everything to me. But..._

_Natsume Hyuuga... you would always be my rival... I would never let you to take my Mikan away... for she is mine... I won't let you..._

END OF CHAPTER

Hope you like it... I am sorry if I suck at this... but I am trying to do my best!

Please kindly drop your review! Send critiques or anything or ideas... Everything matters.


	5. Chapter 5

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Author's note: GA AND FB IS NOT MINE... OOC MIGHT BE AVAILABLE... GOMENASAI... I AM UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE FOR THIS STORY AS I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY A.S.A.P! MY EXAM IS COMING AND I WANT TO FINISH IT SO THAT IT WON'T BOTHER ME DURING MY EXAMS... I HOPE I MANAGE TO FINISH IT SOON...

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 5 Mikan's secret for being a special star...

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

"Natsume!" cried the auburn as she saw him walking towards the Sakura Tree. Natsume swivelled and saw her running towards him... but didn't stop walking. In fact, he walked faster just to annoy the auburn.

"NA(HEY)!" she screamed as she ran and walked beside him; pouting cutely.

"I called you, you know... Can't you just wait for me?" pouted Mikan.

Silence

"Oy! Natsume!" she called out and stood in front of him to stop him from walking.

"Tch... what do you want, Polka?" snapped Natsume as he pretended to look annoyed at her. Truthfully, he was happy inside to see the auburn was actually following him. The girl glared at him.

"Baka Hentai!!(Idiot pervert)" she screamed and lurch forward to punch him but she accidently trod on her foot and fell on top of him--_kissing him on his lips!_ Her eyes widen in horror. She quickly move away and gasped. Natsume sat up straight and had a smirk on his face.

"Ne ne(well)... never knew you are that desperate to kiss me, huh, polka? Had fallen for me already?" sneered Natsume as he stared at her. Mikan eyes watered at once...

"Gomenasai Natsume... I didn't mean to do that... please forgive me..." she sobbed and ran away, leaving the confused Natsume behind.

"What was that all about?" he wondered bewilderly.

---

Mikan ran towards the back of the school building as she was scared and hope that the thing that she feared didn't happened... she stopped to catch her breath only when she had found the perfect hidden spot where noone could see her. She stood up straight as she stare fearfully at her hands... _no... please tell me it didn't do it... no... please..._ she closed her eyes and think about Natsume's fire alice and opened her eyes again...

_gasp..._

Few rings of fire was formed on her palm and tears ran down her cheek...

"I have just stole some of Natsume's alice..." she gasped and cried. She doesn't know what to do. She regretted why she requested for being a special ability class student in this academy when she was supposed to be in the dangerous type and had been there since she was seven when she was in America... she regretted why she didn't tell to her class why she is a special star student... of course no one would believe her when she just say that she had the Nullification Alice only and she knew that well... _This is the payment for my lies and frets..._

"Mikan...?" called a gentle voice and she knew to whom it belongs... She hugged that person at once and cried on his shoulder.

"Yuki... I-I..." she sobbed louder. Yuki was shocked and was worried too as he doesn't know what had happened to her.

"Doushita no, Mikan-chan? (What's the matter)" asked the prince as he embraced her and tried to comfort her.

"It's Natsume... I..." she sobbed.

"What happened?"

"I..." she sobbed and she snapped her finger... and there... fire appeared on her palm... Yuki gasped...

"You fell on him and... kissed him???" asked Yuki unbelievingly as he felt jealousy burst in his calm soul. He knew it was an accident but still... the fact that Mikan had kissed Natsume is something he can't accept.

"What do you mean? Why are you asking me in that tone as if I had stole a part of his alice as if I really mean it, Yuki!?" cried Mikan as she felt angrier by the minute as she was accused.

"Gomen(sorry)... wrong question asked... I mean... It's alright, Mikan... you didn't meant to do it, isn't it? It was an accident... so don't feel bad..." comfort Yuki as he smiled at her warmly. Mikan who was staring at him angrily with a cute pout on her face, now started to smile as the guilt started to fade away...

"Arigato( thanks), Yuki-kun... But how must I explain this to Natsume?" asked Mikan as she got worried again.

"Ah... no need to tell him... I thought you said that you don't want others to know about that second Alice of yours... and I too think that no one should even know that that alice existed in the first place... people might feel threaten... the principle also told that to you... even Narumi-sensei told you not to tell isn't it? ..._ demo (but)..._ if you wanna steal mine..." began Yuki as he cupped her chin. "I don't mind..." he added and kissed her as she too kissed him back... Not for long, they broke. Mikan turn her back at him and folded her arms.

"You are so mean... hmp... You know that I just can't steal one's alice by just kissing them... The rule is that I have to fall on them and kiss them on thier faces..." pouted Mikan as she pretended to be offended. Yuki chuckled.

"Yeah... yeah... I was just joking, Mikan... come... it's lunch... wanna go to the cafeteria?" asked Yuki as he hugged her from her back. Mikan smiled and bit her lips.

"Yes please..." she chirped happily and they walked away... never realised the presence of a person who had heard the whole conversation... now smirking... feeling please with himself for acknowlegding the important fact that could gain him...

"Ability Stealing alice, huh? Shouldn't that girl be in my class?" smirked Persona as he rubbed his hands...

---

Natsume was really confused... he just don't understand how can a girl would cry after that accident kiss..._ I mean... don't every girl here would do anything just to make me to kiss them?_ he thought. The arrogant self-conciet Natsume indeed. His neck stiffen suddenly as he felt a presence of a person there under that sakura tree...

"Persona..." he muttered coldly. He heard a chuckle in respond.

"Glad to know that you are very sensetive to your surroundings... but..." chuckled Persona as he walked slowly towards the boy and smirked at him once he stood in front of him.

"Don't you feel anything... _lost_... or _lacking of something in you?_" grinned the man at the puzzled boy.

"What the f---(excuse me) are you talking about, Persona?" snapped Natsume; annoyed. The man smirked with satisfaction.

"Ah... so even when that had taken, one can't spot it... good alice that person has... very useful indeed..." he murmered clearly just to attract the raven haired boy attention.

"What are you talking about, old man," said Natsume demandsively. Persona chuckled.

"I have found you a perfect partner for your missions, kuro neko (black cat)," said Persona darkly and he gave the boy a smirk which could haunts dreams of little children...

---

The sun sets as the sky was coloured in pink and purple. Mikan walked back to her dorm alone after Yuki left her when Persona called him to do something.

"I wonder what Yuki-kun is doing for that creepy teacher..." shivered Mikan as she walked slowly down the boulevard of Sakura Tree.

"Sakura," called a dark voice behind her. She swivelled and gasped to see the 'creepy' teacher was standing there... wearing those black clothes... with that mask... and wore many earrings and rings... he freaked her out.

"How do you know my name, sensei(teacher)?" said Mikan trying to be brave. She don't know why--but when she met this teacher... she felt a dark and cold aura which she wish she would never felt it... for it was too scary... the feeling of forlorn... the smell of death... the feeling which made you believe that there is no such thing as hope in this world...

He walked towards her as he smirked--that smirk which wiped off her cheerful feeling and now replaced with shock and scared... he held his hand to her...

"I wish to make you my student... as you know... My name is Persona... and I am the teacher of the Dangerous Type Ability..." he said, pretending to sound warm but it make his voice sounds mysterious and up-to-no-good. Mikan felt herself walking back a little. She wants to look away from that eyes... that sharp stare... but she couldn't... it felt as though that eyes had poke her through her eyes and make her to stare only to those cold and forlorn eyes...

"But-but... I am in Special Type now..." stammered Mikan. Persona laid his cold hands on her soft cheek.

"Dear dear Sakura... From my sources... I believe that you are once a Dangerous Ability Type student back in your old school there in America, isn't it?" he said darkly. Mikan gasped. _How does he know that?_

"If you don't want to join me... I'm afraid that I will tell your friends about that other alice of yours and how dangerous you were back in that state..." he grimaced.

"Ho-how do you know--" began Mikan but Persona put his cold finger on her lips.

"I am Persona... and a teacher, Sakura... I have sources... now, will you join me _or else..._," Persona held her hand at her which Mikan stare at it for long and slowly laid her hand on his.

"Your name now is Akai Ansatsusha (Red Assasin... haha.. took it from Don't Leave Me, Mikan...). I have a mission for you..." he said. Mikan eyes widen.

"Is that what you do for all your students?" she asked as she suddenly felt brave.

"Yes," he answered curtly... and now everything make sense to her...

"Natsume and Yuki too are going for missions all this while?"

"Yes..."

"What?! Do you know Natsume is not well? How co--" screamed Mikan but Persona held his hand and point it towards the bush beside him and the bush disintergrated before her eyes... just disappear like that in the thin air...

"Follow me or your boyfriends would suffer more missions, Ms. Sakura..." he said darkly at her. Her lips trembled. She couldn't say no. She too doesn't want to see Natsume and Yuki to have more missions.

"Yes, sensei... " she said quietly and disappeared with the teacher into the darkening night.

END OF CHAPTER

ME: HEY JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY STORY WHICH I WOULD UPDATE IT TWO CHAPTER AT A TIME, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU MUST NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE... PLEASE DO... THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW CHAPTER 3 AND 4... GLAD THAT YOU ARE READING THIS STORY... ARIGATO!! OKAY... NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! YEY!


	6. Chapter 6

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Author's note: GA AND FB IS NOT MINE... OOC MIGHT BE AVAILABLE... GOMENASAI... THE SECOND UPDATE!

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 6 The new partner

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

"OMAE (YOU)!?" shrieked Yuki and Natsume simultaneously and pointed the finger of accused at each other as they met under the Sakura Tree where Persona had told them that they would have to go for a certain mission with a certain person and they have to met there. Thier jaw drop as they know very well that both of them cannot--let me repeat that again... CANNOT become partners... in fact, they doubt that instead of fighting with the enemies... they would die because of fighting with each other... Yuki shook his head furiously.

"Persona must have made a mistake... He knew about me--and the bloody you cannot be--(_shiver_) p-partners..." sneered Yuki as he shivered in disgust. Natsume clicked his tongue which send Yuki annoyed to the max.

"You think I would want you to be my partner for this damn mission, Souma?" snapped Natsume dangerously as fire started to form on his palm. For the first time in Natsume's life, he saw Yuki gasped in horror to see the fire. All this while, he knew that Yuki would fight back using his alice... but that reaction is something Natsume knew Yuki should act when he first time meeting him to fight with that boy... not now, when they had fight for almost ten years...

"What's wrong? Scared aren't you?" sneered Natsume.

"As if Hyuuga..." snapped Yuki but then he look at him indifferently.

"Ano(er)... Hyuuga... do you feel something missing? Like something a part of you...?" asked Yuki awkwardly. Natsume was stunned. This is the second time on the same day that he was shot with this wierd question by two different people.

"Why? Is there something missing from my body?" asked Natsume sarcasticly as he tried his best not to follow his urge to check his body for a missing toe or ear or whatsoever. Yuki chuckled nervously.

"Neh... It's nothing... but there is something missing though from your body..." said Yuki coldly. Natsume left eyebrows raised in fear but it didn't show on his emotionless face.

"What?" said Natsume as he tried to control his voice.

"Your feelings... you are equivalent to a robot... _e-mo-tion-less!_" chuckled Yuki and he laughed as he is unaware that he had made Natsume angry and now he is aiming his ring of fire towards the laughing boy.

"YAMATE! (STOP IT)" screamed a voice and Natsume's fire alice suddenly disappeared from sight. Natsume was stunned. _Who the hell did that?_ He turned to the source to whom it belonged to and it was...

"Mikan!? What are you doing here with Persona-sensei?" asked Yuki as he saw Persona appeared behind Mikan. Persona cleared his throat significantly.

"I present to you... an ex-dangerous ability student who now become a part of us again... She will be your partner to do this important mission... Akai Ansatsusha (Red Assasin)..." said Persona arrogantly and Mikan walked towards them.

"Ex-dangerous ability student?" wondered Natsume befuddly as he stared at the innocent girl. "She's a special ability, Persona... what is dangerous with the polka-dots' nullification alice...?" chuckled Natsume as Yuki stared at him angrily. Persona smirked.

"Are you sure you didn't feel anything missing from you?" asked Persona. Natsume had it already... he just couldn't stand it with this stupid riddle...

"What the f---ing hell are you talking about?" he swore aloud. It was Mikan who spoke to answer his question.

"Natsume... please forgive me... but... I have accidently stole a part of your alice..." she said in a small voice. Natsume stared at her unbelievingly.

"Huh?" that was all Natsume could say. Mikan snapped her finger and there... ring of fire formed around her from her palm.

"How did you--" began Natsume.

"That kiss Natsume... gomenasai(so sorry)" cried Mikan as her voice trembled.

"I wonder where did Mikan kissed Natsume?" thought Yuki as he stared at the other boy. Natsume stared at the ground as he felt his lips with his fingers. Yuki stared at him in dismay.

"Don't tell me that she--" began Yuki as he felt threaten that Natsume is trying to take his Mikan away... _not on that lips... no...! _Natsume smirked at Yuki which meant a thousand remarks and snide at him... but the look on his eyes which says.._ She's going to be mine soon, Souma... we did kiss on the lips... She's delicious..._ That look made Yuki in the most terrible mood he had ever felt in his entire life!

---

"Shush... They're coming..." hushed Natsume as the three of them hid behind the dark corner of the corridor of the AAO's headquarters. The guards who are doing patrolling every half an hour pass by them... un-noticed by thier presence. Then, the three of them ran quietly along the dark corridor to search for a room.

_Room number 132, 132... where is this stupid room? _thought Natsume getting annoyed as he stared at all the room along the corridor has different numbers which are not in order : 12, 582, 242, and so on...

"Are you sure it is here, Hyuuga?" whispered Yuki loudly. Natsume clicked his tongue.

"Yes... in this corridor, all the room here ends with the number two... and as you can see, there are bloody one hundred rooms in this floor alone... and we can't still find that fricking room number 132!" said Natsume quietly but in anger.

"There!" gasped Mikan excitedly as she pointed a room in a corner which is number 132. Silently, Natsume opened the door using a thin metal piece to open the door. An almost quiet 'click' was heard and the door clicked ajar. _I don't believe that we are doing this to do this stupid thing! _thought Natsume furiously. He went in first and saw no one except for an unconcious body lying on a bed. They went in and closed the door. Three of them walked towards the body. It was a little boy. A small boy aged about eleven or ten. Silver hair, fair skin with many scars bear on him... he looked like a victim of the AAO. Mikan hasitated.

"Can we save him instead?" asked Mikan quietly as she stroke the little boy's head.

"No... he's one of the AAO youngest masterminds... but now, he is in a coma... his name is Yuichi Hijiri... Alice, Ghost Manipulation... and you are here to steal his alice, little girl," snapped Natsume curtly. Mikan stared at the little boy. She just couldn't do it... and moreover, there is a fact with strain her from stealing his alice and Yuki seems to have the same thought in his mind.

"Let's save him instead... maybe he prefer to be with us than being with the AAO..." said Yuki.

"Souma... remember the rule... Do as what we told to and finish it fast and alive..." said Natsume.

"Tch... you are a rule breaker, Hyuuga... since when did you start to follow some stupid rules..." mocked Yuki.

"If this is about her, don't bring it here, Souma..." he said quietly.

"Ah... so I am right then... Follow the rules to make her save then... how very... _touching..._" sneered Yuki. Natsume grabbed his colar and pushed his towards the wall.

"Want to fight? Let's start now!" said Natsume through gritted teeth. Mikan broke them apart with her alice of telekinesis which she stole when she was young by accident.

"Stop it! Just let's do this, okay?!" said Mikan angrily and she walked towards the little boy and kissed him on his little cold cheek. _Help me... _Mikan eyes widen as she heard the small voice in her mind. _Please bring me away..._ cried the voice and then she realised that the little boy was talking to her by the mind-reading alice which she stole from a boy in her ex-school for bulliying her.

"Done..." she said quietly and started to walk away but her legs started to tremble and she was about to fall when Natsume caught her by her waist.

"Oy! be careful, polka," he said and he was shocked to see her face turned pale and she was panting.

"What the--" began Natsume. "What's wrong with you?" Mikan shook her head.

"N-nothing... please Natsume... bring him back with us... he told me to save him..." panted Mikan as she stood on her feet again. Yuki went to her and put her arms around his neck.

"Better take the little boy with us, Hyuuga..." said Yuki. Natsume carried the boy and three of them went back to the academy through the travelling portal created by Mikan who fainted at once after the portal closed when they reached the school.

---

Mikan's POV

_Being a multi-alice user is very hard for me... for I am very clumsy and always landed up kissing people on thier face and this irritating Alice of mine, the Ability Theft... really annoys me... sometimes, I can't help the urge to steal some person alice... because their alice is very interesting... like the alice of telekinesis or the alice of ice or the alice of love... yes... at least I asked Narumi-sensei that I want to have a little of his alice and he said 'yes... why not... just a little... don't be like your mother who stole quite alot of them...". I was shocked. My mother? He knows my mother? I have never seen or know how my parents looks like but he said my mother is alive but my dad isn't... At least when she use her alice, her lifespan wouldn't decrease. Mine decrease alot... if i took one alice which is as big as an average pebble stone, my life decrease by half-a-year... and stealing other alice by accident, after I have counted, it had lost me five years of living now including the one I accidently stole from Natsume. Having fifteen alices is very annoying. _

_This is my story... I want to share it with you... because the alice of future which I stole from by accident when I first discovered my second alice when I was two... told me my future husband is not Yuki Souma whom I love dearly, i think... it was Natsume Hyuuga. When I first time met him when I came to the academy, I was shocked to see him for he was that same guy who I saw in my visions... crimson eyes, raven haired, fair skin... Is this fate? Why does my heart beats so fast whenever he's with me or whenever I think about him? He's a pervert! It is impossible I am in love with a pervert?! HAHAHA... a pervert love story... yeah right... I love Yuki... or am I...? I don't know. _

_But the more I be with Natsume, I felt different for Yuki. I somehow realised that the feeling I felt for Yuki is not love... how can this be? Even every time I kissed him... it felt different... but still... he loves me... so I must love him to right? am I right? but after that kiss I have with Natsume... even it was just a peck... I felt warmth and wanting more... oh my goodness... I feel like I am cheating on Yuki... and please don't think indifferently to me. I am a human being. And I too want to find true love like others do... But can possibly that cold, vicious, and troubled person like Natsume Hyuuga is the person I love and he could love me back? I felt someone stroke my head now... _

"Mikan..."

_That voice is different from the one I know... that is totally not Yuki's voice. Who can that be? Why can't I opened my eyes? Why is my body aching all over... and what is this? I have another alice? The Ghost Manipulating alice? Since when-- oh, yes... I stole it earlier from that little boy... I wish to give him back... I felt a warm lips touched mine. THat lips... that is the lips that I want to kiss badly back... but I am too tired to do that... those lips... aren't Yuki... but it is gently sucking my lips with full of affection...can it be... oh my goodness... gasp... N-Na-Natsume H-HYUUGA?!_

END OF CHAPTER

ME: I know i told some of you readers that i would discontinue writing this story. but someone motivated me and you readers told me not to delete this story as they want to know the ending. So... I had decided to continue writing this story and this story is going to reach the ending part already, i think... Updating two chapter at once... I hope you like that... So, be kind and drop your review for every chapter you read ;p I love to read them alot but sometimes not replying them as maybe you don't read the replies anyway...

Neko246, you are so lucky having two stories dedicated to you... haha... Anyone who loves TsubasaXMikan coupling please tell me... if you don't like it, I might not write those couple story. Read my profile for the upcoming stories. I have created a new GA story: My foe, My fiancee dedicated to Neko246 and love-mikan... and a GA manga: Natsume's birthday present dedicated to -babycakes24-. Hope you readers like it. Please review...!

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed for both chapter 3 and 4:

minahoru ---imotosan!! guess what?! I think that is a brilliant idea to let Tohru in!! yey! (BUDDY!!)

ladalada ---in case you dont know... Don't Leave me, Mikan is dedicated to you and Khoas-chan... Hope you like that... (BUDDY!!)

Neko246 --- your review make me laugh!! (BUDDY!!)

crimsonfire3--- thanks for the support to make me continue this story!! you are soooooooo sweet! (BUDDY!! well since we are friends in Deviantart so let us be friends here to k? haha)

nissikisses--- LOL... NO! there is nothing had happened to Yuki and Mikan'!! NOOOO!! HAHHA! (BUDDY!!)

Caritate--- I love your question --"Is aoi evil or is it just Natsume's guilt that's causing him to act strangely..." that my friend, the answer will come later... (BUDDY!!)

JC-zala ----Kyah!! arigato!!! (BUDDY!!)

AzurEaquA --- I hope you like the end bit of this chapter where Mikan realised her love on Natsume!!

melissa1995 --- GOMENE!! i am so sad that you hate my story... sob sob... I'll do my best!!


	7. Chapter 7

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

**Author's note: GA AND FB IS NOT MINE... OOC MIGHT BE AVAILABLE... Only one update now but going to update again very soon... just wait minna!!**

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 7Yuichi Hijiri and Hotaru Imai

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Preview on the previous chapter--

"Mikan..."

_That voice is different from the one I know... that is totally not Yuki's voice. Who can that be? Why can't I opened my eyes? Why is my body aching all over... and what is this? I have another alice? The Ghost Manipulating alice? Since when-- oh, yes... I stole it earlier from that little boy... I wish to give him back... I felt a warm lips touched mine. THat lips... that is the lips that I want to kiss badly back... but I am too tired to do that... those lips... aren't Yuki's... but it is gently sucking my lips with full of affection...can it be... oh my goodness... gasp... N-Na-Natsume H-HYUUGA?!_

-

-

-

-

Normal POV

Luckily for Mikan it was Saturday. It is now November the 10th to be specific. The morning light crept into the auburn's special star room. Yet, the tired girl is not up yet. At last, when the sunlight was shining on her face, she opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight shone brightly into her hazel eyes. She sat up straight in her bed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Up already, strawberries?" sneered a voice and she quickly look at the annoying person.

"PERVERT!" screamed Mikan as she threw her pillow at him... to her horror, he burned her favourite pillow before it could reach him.

"MY PILLOW!! You burnt it!!" cried Mikan disbelivingly.

"It's your fault for throwing it to me..." said Natsume emotionlessly. Mikan eyes began to watered and she hate herself for almost belief that she loved him instead of Yuki.

"That pillow... was made by my late grandfather... and he died last year... that is why I came here all the way from America... I'm alone... and y-you j-just burn the only memory of him, sob sob," cried Mikan. Natsume was pang with guilt. He came into the room because he was worried of her. As a matter of fact, he had stayed the whole night in her room without Yuki knowing it. He didn't know the truth of her Alice. The ability Theft alice. Until Yuki told him about it.

**FLASHBACK**

Yuki and Natsume brought Mikan back to her room after they send Yuichi to the hospital wing. Once a while, Mikan groaned in pain as she clutched her shirt. Natsume stared at her worriedly but it didn't show on his expressionless face.

"Um... Souma, can I ask you something about Sakura's second alice?" asked Natsume monotonously. Yuki eyebrow raised as he was wiping the cut on Mikan's face who was sleeping soundly on her bed.

"_Sigh..._ Truthfully Hyuuga, Mikan would kill me if she knew that I told you about her alice. Well... Her second alice is like yours too, Hyuuga. It eats her lifespan. More faster than yours," explained Yuki as he now walking towards Natsume.

"Then, why didn't you stop her from using her Alice?"

"Because she's stubborn,"

"..." Natsume was stunned but he didn't show it on his expressionless face. "Why is she using that Alice when she know that fact?" asked Natsume coldly. Yuki raised his eyebrows,

"Hn... Why don't you ask the same question yourself... why do _you_ use your alice when you know it is eating you up?!" snapped Yuki.

"Just answer the bloody question, Souma!" said Natsume dangerously as he glare at him. Yuki hasitated.

"Tch... _sigh_... okay, okay... Since she trusted you and all... I better let you know about it anyway," began Yuki as he sat on Mikan's special star couch.

"To tell you the truth, Mikan is not as happy as she may appear," said Yuki.

"Tch... I can see that obviously," snapped Natsume.

"Shut up and listen," barked Yuki at him suddenly and he continued, "When she was in the Alice academy of America, she was a dangerous ability student. The dangerous ability teacher there used her to do missions--like us but not for the school... it is for the benefit of that hedious teacher himself--Mikan's dangerous ability teacher, Shirou-sensei. He was greedy. He trained Mikan day and night--only four hours of sleep, missions after missions that all other dangerous ability students questioned themselves of the little hours of missions for themselves. She was trained to be greedy for other alices. Trained to be like a vampire. Take every oppurtunity of useful alices and make it hers to give it to him. But knowing Mikan, even after those training, she was tough and all but not greedy. She has her own beliefs. Being greedy and steals people alices are sins which she knows she wouldn't want to commit, but sometimes she just have to do it whenever that teacher treaten to kill her grandfather or me. She just have to do it. She tried everything to get out from that academy, thinking that only that academy forced students to commit such crimes. That is why she came here, vowed that she won't use nor reveal that second alice of hers to this school. Thinking that missions here are for the good of the school and students... But yet, the school seems not to care isn't it? She's in dangerous ability now again. Doing missions... this time because of that greedy Persona. He wants more Alices. Worst of all, she was given the name of that cold-hearted army who killed many innocent lifes eleven years ago during the World War 3--Akai Ansatsusha (Red Assasin)..." Yuki turned to look at Natsume in time as to witness Natsume winced upon hearing that name.

He knows how much it affects Natsume upon hearing it. But what Yuki doesn't know was that memories that stir in Natsume's mind was very traumatic. So traumatic that he got that rare sickness. Natsume stared blankly at the floor. He didn't know that Mikan would suffer that much yet she still could smile. That smile which brightens life of anyone who saw it. Even if they are in the darkest pit of life, Mikan is an angel sent by god to brighten it.

"Natsume..." said Yuki quietly. His bang hid his eyes. Natsume was shock to hear Yuki address him by his first name.

"No matter what happened to us, promise me that we must come back to protect Mikan... ," Natsume stared at him. The prince once gentle face was too--serious. "You know, when Mikan was little, she once told me that she was sad that her parents left her. But then, she said it is a good thing. I was confused when I heard that and asked her why. And you know what she told me... She said that... 'if mother and father never give me away to my grandpa, there would be no one to take care of him. I am happy to see him smile and let him know that there are someone who cares about him even though he is old. I am glad that I could meet grandpa. He is everything to me.'..." said Yuki queitly and he chuckled.

"Typical Mikan trying to protect everyone she loved. I won't be surprise if you suddenly will have no shifts for doing missions anymore next time, Natsume. Even mine... Mikan might replaced them for us," finished Yuki and he stood up and was about to walk out of the room. "I've got missions to do now. I'll leave first," said Yuki as he turn his head a little and look at Natsume who is sitting on the couch behind him at the corner of his eyes... and he walked towards the door.

"I promise," said Natsume which made Yuki stopped for a while and he smiled as he leave the room. _Of course you have to protect her, Natsume... You are her future husband isn't it... _thought Yuki as he remembered the moment when Mikan accidently slips the Alice of visions into him few years ago and witness a family in a holiday in Miami--a handsome crimson eyed man with adult Mikan and their twin boy and girl whom both has physical trait of thier parents... running happily during the summer in the white sandy beaches... _It hurts to know the fact that Mikan can't be mine at all... She had always been yours from the start, Natsume.. You are right. Fate had never been at my side at all... Fate chooses you..._ and the prince disappeared into the dark night as he followed Persona to finish thier business for the night.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Natsume stood guiltily in front of the crying girl. He doesn't know what to do for that pillow was precious to her. He felt his legs walking towards her and his arms wrapped around her.

"Sorry, Mikan... I didn't meant to do that to you..." he whispered into her ears. Mikan gasped. _H-he called me by m-my n-name..._

"Don't cry please..." he said again. And Mikan let the last tears to roll down her cheek and there's none after that. Mikan blushed as she realised that he was hugging her. She let the warmth of his body to comfort her. Not for long, Natsume broke the hug... She looked at him. And the sight of him now staring at her with his features now so gentle and so handsome made her blush. She stared down on the floor as she felt her face burn. Then she remembered about the little boy, Yuichi Hijiri.

"N-Natsume..." she stammered. Natsume turned to look at her. She felt herself blush even more.

"Hmm?"

"I-I w-want to see H-Hijiri... W-will you come with me?"

"You want to visit him? Why not..." said Natsume calmly as he watch Mikan walked towards the bathroom. "And oh, strawberries... be quick... I'll go without you," and he smirked. Looking at the angry pouting auburn. Feeling please for himself.

"BAKA HENTAI!!" screamed Mikan as she uses her telekinesis Alice and send many pillow towards him.

---

"There you go Hijiri-san... Gomene for taking your alice from you," apologized Mikan as she bowed many times (anime style). The young teenager stared at her dully.

"No," began Yuichi as he cover his face partially to gain his balance as he just woke up from fifty hours sleep. Mikan startled. _No?_

"No... It's okay... If you didn't take it, I would not get to talk to you... I may still be there... used by those damn people... their dirty jobs... I can't take it. Thank you," said eleven year old Yuichi sounding so maturely, with his bishonen looks makes Mikan blushed to see such pretty youth.

"Glad I could help you, Hijiri-san..." began Mikan but the young boy cut her.

"Just call me Yuichi, Mikan-senpai," said Yuichi. Mikan blushed. She had never seen such green eyes before. Just then Yuichi suddenly transformed into a seventeen year old boy... and both Natsume and Mikan startled.

He looks more mature. His features really remind her of Natsume. Stoic yet cool. His silver hair seems to grow even longer like Natsume's as it covers his eyes partially... even his limbs... Mikan bet that if he stand side by side with that tall Natsume, they would be at the same height. (um... reminder: Yuichi Hijiri will be appearing very often in my upcoming fanfic: Gakuen Alice Host club as one of the host club member...)

"Ah... sorry... It's my second alice... I can grow several years older and change back to normal. I still couldn't master this alice... it's new... I got it from my onee-chan(big sister), Hotaru Imai. She has the Technology type alice. When I was three, I accidently swallow one of her inventions and I end up having this super-growth as my second alice--"

BANG!!

The door was burst open, revealling a tearful short-raven-haired girl. Her cheek was pink due to the cold autumn and she ran towards the youth and hugged him tightly.

"Onee-chan..." gasped Yuichi.

"I-I thought I never meet you again, otootosan(little brother). Six years long... I've searched everywhere! Everywhere! And I still can't find you!" cried Hotaru Imai (OOC, i know... but wait. She'll be back into normal.)

Yuichi was shocked. He had never seen her sister whom he knew would never show her feelings out from her cold expressionless face... but here and today and right now... she is in his arm... crying... for he too missed her... She is the only family member who is still alive... for their parents and oniisan(big brother), Subaru parished in that war... when he was still a baby... eleven years ago... being a mother and a good sister, working for many companies with her amazing alice to support both of them, the young seven year old Hotaru Imai took care of her baby brother as she took him to the academy in Australia...

She took care of him and even invented many things to help her... but yet never fret, for she cared for him even though she never express it directly. That is the Hotaru Imai he remembered. But seeing her in this condition, Yuichi knew that she had pushed herself beyond her limits to search for him. A pang of guilt hit him hard... for long long time ago, six years ago, he didn't listen to what she told him for the first time... He changed back into his eleven year old self.

"Onee-chan!" cried Yuichi as his voice began to broke and he hugged her tightly and cried in her shoulder.

FLASHBACK

"Yuichi... Never ever accept candy or your favourite Hawalon or anything from stangers... got that?" said Hotaru emotionlessly as she was still busy with her new invention. The little six year old Yuichi nodded and walked away towards the front yard. His neighbour, Kaname Sono, a japanese alice user too who is a middle high school student of Alice Academy of Australia is at home as it is summer holiday. He has the alice of Soul Transfer into stuff animal. Kaname approached the little boy as he smiled at him.

"Ohayo Yuichi-san... ne ne(my my) are you playing alone?" asked Kaname as his brown eyes stared affectionally at the little boy. Yuichi gave him a straight face.

"Duh..." he answered him and continued to dig a small hole in the garden with a twig.

"I brought Mr. Bear along with me... wanna play together in the park?" asked Kaname and saw the boy looked at him and nodded. So they went to the park, playing with the alive and real stuff bear together... until Kaname decided that he need a rest.

"I'll go buy some drinks at the corner there, Yuichi. Becareful. Mr. Bear... protect Yuichi, Okay?" said Kaname as he patted on his stuff bear who nodded back... and he left... just for a while... and when he returned... it was too late... He just could witness from far... a black stranger offered him Hawalon... _How on earth did that stranger knows Yuichi's favourite candy is a mystery..._ and Yuichi ate it... and collapsed into the stranger's arm... and disappear into the thin air. _What happened to Mr. Bear? _His eyes shrink as he saw Mr Bear is no more in one piece... _it was torn apart--_

END OF FLASHBACK

TBC... (To be continued)

Me: I hope you readers enjoy this chapter. How is it? Interesting? Boring? FLAME ME or send anything. Hope you readers are happy for my chapters are now a bit long. you can tell me to shorten it too...or if its still to short you can tell me to make it longer. Looks like this story is not going to end soon anyway.

Thanks to those who had review the past two chapters of my super doper double updates...hehe.. thanks for the double reviews!!

truc.mi

Caritate

melissa1995

nissikisses

crimsonfire3

JC-zala

minahoru

AzurEaquA

Neko246

iCHigOgRl93

SO PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!! SORRY IF I SUCK!! I'LL DO MY BEST!


	8. Chapter 8

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

**I had decided to read OHSHC and Higuchi Tachibana's second comic: M to N no Shouzou whenever I found myself in desperate need to think of a plot because of this stupid author's block thingy. Please enjoy reading this chapter minna!! Uh-oh, ****OOC MIGHT BE AVAILABLE!! **

**Ps.**** Author's block alert!**** I can't even write 'The Ugly Duckling' and 'My foe, My fiancée' properly now. It takes me ages to finish even one chapter!! (T…T) Must. Find. Inspiration. Meet me in your reviews, readers!!**_** Or perhaps I should use my second account to review your stories… hmm…**_

**Dedication: Neko246. This is your first dedicated story from me. **

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 8 I'm sorry

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Mikan Sakura eyes shrink upon sight of the pretty raven haired girl who stood emotionless; staring at her. Her jaw slightly opened as she let out a gasp. Her emotions began to scramble up as tears started to form in her hazel eyes.

"Hotaru…" cried Mikan in a small voice as her lips began to tremble… to Natsume's surprise, Hotaru just stared back at Mikan with a cold expression. It seems that she didn't give a damn on the tearful girl. _Does that girl even know Mikan first place?_ thought Natsume to himself.

"Mikan," grunt Hotaru Imai as she stared at her dully, which answered Natsume's doubt-ness. Tears of joy ran down Mikan's cheek as a wide smile carved on her face.

"Hotaru!!!" cried Mikan as she ran towards the girl. In a flash, Hotaru took out her baka gun and start firing non-stop at the girl. Natsume was shocked to see Hotaru's reaction… in his eyes, Hotaru Imai is a threat. She is attacking Mikan. He, Natsume Hyuuga has to do something. He wants to protect the girl he loves.

"Onee-chan! Yamate (stop it)!!" said Yuichi loudly as he stared at her sister emotionlessly. Hotaru stopped immediately.

"**This idiot** left me. Even though I have been studying in Australia all this while but I often go to America as my Alice is more in need there… and now **this idiot** is happy to see me? …I don't think alike, Mikan," said Hotaru as her eyes narrowed angrily at Mikan and shot Mikan with her baka gun again.

Yuichi was surprised. He knew that Hotaru had always cared about him even though she wouldn't show it but he never knew that she would care about other people too. _Mikan-senpai must be a very important person to onee-chan(big sister)…_ thought Yuichi to himself. He suddenly transformed into a seventeen year old boy.

"Ano(Err), onee-chan… Mikan-senpai was the one who had saved me from the AAO," he said with much deeper voice. Hotaru purple eyes widen and she looked back at Mikan who was sobbing on the cold hospital floor. Hotaru had always seen her crying… those tears which would rolled down her cheek for silly petty reasons and excuses… those sobs which she would utter out for childish wishes… even though Hotaru had pretended to not to care for those cries, she secretly help her out for Mikan is her best friend… but this time her tears were no ordinary tears… Mikan seems to realize her mistakes. Her tears are the tears of guilt which she had bear in her for leaving and not telling Hotaru about it.

A cry from the heart which she wish that she could tell Hotaru how much she regret it to leave her… A cry from the heart which she hid and knew that Hotaru doesn't know that her grandfather had passed away… A cry from the heart which she hope Hotaru would forgive her…She feel and acknowledge that she must accept the shot from Hotaru's super upgraded baka gun for she deserve it... If Hotaru didn't do it, Mikan don't know how to forgive herself.

"Are you doing missions in this academy too?" asked Hotaru as her lips dried. Mikan nodded a little. Silence rolled in after that. Among all questions or words in the world which she should ask or said, Hotaru had chosen to ask this question. Hotaru hate to acknowledge that fact. The fact that Mikan is _still_ taking missions… she knew that Mikan's ability theft Alice eats her life span. She had also tried to help Mikan from doing anymore missions for the academy all these years… blackmailing the academy… find reasonable reasons to stop her from doing missions. However, the dense Mikan had given her the most convincing reason to take up missions: to find Hotaru's lost brother. Hotaru had lost the battle to fight for her. Even though Mikan wasn't told much about Yuichi, even not to know what Hotaru brother's name was, she would find him. That is why Hotaru created the baka gun. It was to let her frustration out for allowing Mikan to do missions. To tell her how stupid it is to risk her life to search for her brother when she could do it by herself. But the more she hit her, the more guilt she felt. But Hotaru had to teach her a lesson—'_sometimes it is best to think for your own self' _...Hotaru just kept all of that in her heart for Mikan had helped her a lot. It was Mikan after all who had made her to believe that her brother is still alive. It was Mikan who had given her the will to search for him no matter what. It was Mikan who had given her hope. A hope to live.

"I'm waiting, Mikan-chan,"' said Hotaru as she held her arms out for a hug. Mikan was happy. She was forgiven. Crying, she ran to Hotaru and hugged her as she sobbed in her shoulder. Natsume was puzzled. _Woman are complicated creatures…_ he thought to himself as he shook his head in disbelieved. One moment Hotaru was killing her, and then, all of the sudden, they become friends again. _Weird. Tsk._

-

-

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura were walking silently along the empty boulevard of frosty Japanese Knotweed in the Hospital garden. They left Hotaru and her brother in the hospital. Hotaru had given them tickets which she had received from one of her clients to the Central Town Fair that was held today. Her client was the manager of the Fair. He was grateful for Hotaru's marvellous inventions for the use of the Fair in Japan.

**FLASHBACK**

"Go and enjoy there, Mikan-chan, don't sulk. It's ugly," said Hotaru emotionlessly as she push rolls of tickets in Mikan's hand. "Now, go! I won't tell Souma about this (_Reminder: Yuki Souma is Mikan's boyfriend_)," she said as she pushed both Natsume and Mikan out of the room and shut the door behind them. Mikan and Natsume were shocked to be kicked out of the room like that. They stare at each other… blush… and then looked away. Suddenly, Mikan choked on her own saliva.

"What does Hotaru meant by 'money money money'???" asked Mikan in surprise as she had read Hotaru's evil genius mind.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They had walked for half an hour and yet they barely spoke a word. Natsume looked at Mikan at the corner of his eyes. She was deep in thought. _What is she thinking about?_ _But whatever it is… it worries her a lot._

"Tch… what are you so busy thinking about, polka dots?" teased Natsume as he slipped his hands into his pockets. To his surprise, Mikan seems not to realize that he was calling her 'polka dots'.

"Huh? Ah… Gomene (sorry). Gomene. I was—umm, just thinking… hehe…" laughed Mikan shakily as she scratched her un-itchy head.

"Really? Don't you think that you should give yourself a break? Many things had happened in these two days. Shouldn't you try to enjoy the fair instead, huh _polka dots_?" asked Natsume. Mikan hit him on his arm.

"Whatever pervert," she pouted as she ran towards the entrance stand of the fair happily. Natsume was relieved to see her smile again as he secretly smile inwardly behind her back. After Mikan gave the tickets to the counter, she turned to look at Natsume who purposely walk slowly to annoy her.

"Oy!! Quickly, Natsume-kun! We are going to miss a lot of things if you continue to walk like a grandma!" cried Mikan loudly. Not far, an old woman with a walking stick stared at her in anger.

"Tch… children these days are so rude," cursed the old woman silently as she walked away slowly from the girl.

Ran out of patient, Mikan ran towards Natsume and took him by his hand and ran into the fair. Her eyes grew in excitement as she was thrill to see the events held in the fair... from little kids games like playing balls in a bucket to the super fast rollercoaster and from scary events of hunted house to the romantic ride for couple… and not to forget the Water Park too… the events are so exciting that Mikan couldn't decide where to start as she clenched tightly onto her long ticket list.

"Tch… Leave me out of this, polka. I'm not going," he snapped as he began to walk to a café. Mikan pouted cutely.

"Pweas," begged Mikan as she approached him.

"No," and he looked away.

"Pweas," Mikan approached him again.

"No," He looked away. "Tsk… why don't you go alone,"

"Because those guys there are staring at me with that scary looks… I'm scared" said Mikan cutely in a small voice as she pointed at a group of gangsters who were waving at her naughtily. Seeing that, Natsume had changed his mind. Mikan smiled to herself as she knows she had successful make Natsume to go with her. It's not that Natsume doesn't want to go with her or anything. It's just that when he and Yuki went to the Central Town with Mikan that day, Mikan dragged both of them everywhere… she seems not to get tired even after making FIVE whole round around the huge massive Central Town and with FIVE helpings of the buy-one-massive-size-get-one-extra-large-free fluff puff (hawalon) which she ate it all by herself. Every time Yuki or he wanted to get some rest…even for a moment, she won't leave them go at all! She dragged them with the help of her Alices. She wanted to enjoy her _first time_ visit to the Central Town of Japan. And after that, Natsume had learnt a lesson for not going out with Mikan; ever again… until today… _sigh._ He could not believe his luck. _I hope this is not going to be as tiring as that trip that day…_ _Please kami(god), I don't want to end up sleeping for two days straight like that day!_

And so the excitement for Mikan had begun, she dragged Natsume forcefully with the help of her Alice of Strength… at last, he had told her angrily that he would follow her and told her not to use her Alice on him. He sighed deeply as he could not believe that he was going to go to every stupid _childish_ events held for _childish adult like Mikan to play with_. To his surprise, it wasn't boring nor tiring at all. As a matter of fact, he was enjoying everything. _Does that make me childish too???_

Mikan laughed. She read his mind accidentally with her mind-reading Alice. Natsume chuckled as he started to chase her out of annoyance. They ran like little children excited to get an ice-cream… and played as much games as they could. Rollercoaster. Merry-go-round. Haunted House. Water boat rides. Paint ball fight. Bumper cars. Boomerang craft. Never in his life had he enjoyed life like this. He felt thrilled too. He had completely forgotten about his problems, his reputation as a stoic prince, his illness... All that matters now was the word—F.U.N.

They've stopped just as the sun began to set. They sat on the huge rocks as they ate Hawalon together… talking about the events which they found interesting the most. The sky began to darken as pink and purple clouds coloured the sky… the sight of the masterpiece of the mother earth was breath-taking and soothing as the late autumn breeze blew gently on their faces… they were quiet. So quiet but the silent wasn't awkward for the crickets are singing through the sunsets. The birds in the sky flew back to their nest. The sound of rusting leaves on the ground which chimes beautifully in their ears…

(_omg… is this romantic or what???_ I _should not write like this anymore! Feels like OOC-ness. But I have to continue!! Let's read the OOC-ness together. LOL. _T…T _I personally dislike writing romantic scenes. It gives me the shivers in my spine. I. Hate. Writing. This._)

Natsume knew he had to tell his feelings to her. _It seems for the perfect timing, isn't it?_ But then, he hesitated. _How if she reject me?_ This thought worries him. He, Natsume Hyuuga was the most handsome and also born-genius student in the academy… had always has girls tailing after him which he found it annoying… had always has girls confessing their loves to him which he thinks it's just silly… had never laid eyes upon any girls in his life… but today… he was alone with the girl whom he love… first love... rumours said that first love can't be forgotten by lovers for it was a special feeling. It won't be the same as other love. It would be sad if your first love was an unrequited love. _Unrequited love, huh?_

He looked at Mikan who has her eyes glued on the sky. He hesitated. _How can I be so nervous at time like this?_ But then, looking at Mikan gentle features… she had him mesmerised… she was pretty… her fair skin… those large hazel eyes… her red lips...

"M-Mikan…," called Natsume half-conscious.

"Huh?" said Mikan as she turns to look at him. She was surprise to be address by her first name by the boy.

"I…" began Natsume but he hesitated.

"You?" wondered Mikan quietly. _I think Natsume looks a little under the weather. _"Are you alright? You look a little pale, Natsume," she said as she put her forehead against his to check his temperature. Natsume was stunned… but then he hugged her tightly. Mikan gasped.

"Mikan… I… I love you," he said. He finally said it. His heart now doki doki (throbbing) non-stop as he was nervous to get a reply back. Mikan on the other hand, was stunned. She wasn't expecting this. But yet again, this is Natsume Hyuuga we are talking about. _The_ Natsume Hyuuga._.. Is he serious???_

Not getting any respond, Natsume broke the hug. He stared at her hazel eyes with his crimsons.

"I don't know what I really feel about you,"said Mikan finally… Natsume fist tighten. He was scared of rejections. He hates those feelings. Just then, his sight began to darken a little. He gasped as his body began to ache.

"Onii-chan(big brother)…" called a faint voice in his head.

"Natsume?" called Mikan as she was worried looking at Natsume who suddenly got even paler. Natsume hugged her again. He needs to stay conscious. She is the only person who can do it. He doesn't want her to go away. He wants her by his side.

"Mikan," and he broke the hug again. He stared into her eyes. Caress her fair soft skin gently… as he held her head closer to his… and their lips glued. Kiss her gently as he slowly deepens it. Held her tighter as he kissed her… making her unable to breathe for his kiss was passionate and he is a very good kisser. She was responding to it. Mikan herself had to admit that that kiss felt so right. Like two jigsaw puzzles had found their perfect match. It was different than the kiss with Yuki. _YUKI?!_ Mikan eyes widen at once. She had just remembered that she had a boyfriend… she felt she's cheating on him.

"No!!" cried Mikan as she pushed Natsume away. "I already have a boyfriend, Natsume! I'm sorry!" and she left him. Run as fast as she could while she left him behind. Natsume felt devastated. He watches her silhouette disappeared into the shadow of the night. A forlorn feeling carved in his soul. An unrequited love crushed his heart.

Hotaru Imai who had been spying the couple secretly… taking pictures of them since they had arrived to the Fair as she had learnt that Natsume is a popular guy in the academy... Hotaru was stunned. For all these years, she thought that Yuki Souma was the perfect guy and only meant for Mikan. But after seeing Natsume and Mikan together for the whole day, she realized that it was Natsume whom Mikan loved. Knowing Mikan, she was so dense that she wasn't aware of it. Wasn't aware about her true feeling towards him. _Wasn't aware of—gasp…_

Hotaru was too overwhelmed by her temptation to shot her baka gun at the girl. _She's a pure idiot!_ But as she was about to run away from her hiding place, she saw Natsume was so pale. His lips and his face were so white… and he fainted… breathing so slowly and very little… his heart was too beating very slowly with weird irregular heartbeat… Hotaru had to call for the doctor fast!

But unknown to Hotaru, his sickness—_the standstill_ had just begun…

**TBC!!**

**Gomenasai… I have to stop here as I had no idea what to write next… well… can't help it due to Author's block… Never in my entire life would it affect me this long. But don't worry, I'll try my best to update soon!! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter **_**even the 'romantic' scenes…**_** LOL. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED… ARIGATO!!**

storywriter07 --NEW BUDDY!!

nissikisses --BUDDY!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!

18-Punk-18-Princess-18 -- :-)

truc.mi --BUDDY!! Yuichi is cute!

Neko246 --BUDDY!! I love the older version of Yuichi too!!

cute-azn-angel---BUDDY!!

dominiqueanne --Hope you like this chapter too...

crimsonfire3-- BUDDY!!I voted for the winner do you know that... the first president agreed with me too!! i was so happy when she said that...

JC-zala-- BUDDY!! i have always wanted to make Mikan to be Yuichi's sempai..

Caritate--BUDDY!! my exams are ok... but i am worry if i cant get good results... sob sob.. anyways... PEOPLE... PLEASE READ CARITATE'S FANFIC!! ITS A.W.E.S.O.M.E!! HAHAHHA

**PLEASE REVIEW MINNA. I'LL UPDATE SOON… **_**I hope…**_


	9. Chapter 9

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

**DISCLAIMER: I had never said that I ow****n Gakuen Alice and Fruit Basket…**_** and also Please Teacher!**_** Don't sue me! Enjoy Minna:-)**

**I am glad that one of you readers had actually recognised the familiar standstill plot of this story. Yes. This standstill plot is the same as the anime, Please Teacher!! but too bad that Mikan is not an alien like Mizuho and Natsume is ****not as innocent as Kei. LOL. This story is not rated like that anime!! Anyways, THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER!! **

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 9 The Standstill

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

It was noisy in the Gakuen Alice's canteen as students are now enjoying their dinner and talked happily about their day to their friends. Ruka was sitting in his usual seat as he ate his food quietly with his classmates. His face creases in worrisome once in a while. His eyes darted to the empty seat beside him for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry Ruka. Natsume is out with Mikan… what possible would happen to both of them? They'll be back soon from Central Town," said Iinchou with a smile. Ruka smiled back but the uneasy feeling enduring in his heart makes him to worry more. Suddenly, the door of the canteen burst open—revealing a panting Yuki Souma. He ran towards Ruka.

"It's Natsume. Hospital. Coma," panted Yuki as he bends down to catch his breath. Ruka blue eyes widen in horror… he ran out of the canteen; not hesitated to stop just yet… ran on the grey pavement under the starless night as the dark clouds covers the full moon… towards the quiet yet elegant hospital ground and entered the building— just to be greeted by his unconscious sleeping figure of Natsume Hyuuga.

--

--

Mikan was sitting alone under the Sakura tree as tears ran down her cheek. She hugged her knees as her emotions were jumbled up. She's confused. Her feelings… _Who do I love?_ asked Mikan to herself over and over again. A smiling gentle face of Yuki Souma appeared in her mind… his shinny purple eyes with soft silver hair… she love every bits of him since the first day they met when they were little. To acknowledge about his past and changed him to what he is now makes her feels honoured… But then…_how about Natsume Hyuuga?_

His crimson eyes… at first sight, she found her heart beats faster by the minute with a reason she wasn't sure of… those eyes were so familiar as she had always seen him in her dreams since she possess the Alice of visions… haunting her in every dream as she was brought to see the future… where the raven haired boy and she herself, are a family… once strangers, now friends… _isn't that I had always wish that I would want to meet him? Why can't I love him? What is this feeling I felt for him???_

Mikan clutch her hair in irritation. Her head ached painfully. Every time she remembered about the kiss with Natsume… her heart beats faster and she started to blush furiously. She couldn't help to say that that kiss was special… She _used_ to feel like this when she was with Yuki… it seems like Yuki's charm is no more a magic to her life anymore… for she didn't realised that all she wants from Yuki now is only friendship... thinking that she still love him… Poor Mikan was still crying her heart out as she couldn't decide her complicated love life.

--

--

Natsume's POV

I am now standing in a familiar ground which hunts my dreams at night. The hopeless smell lingers in this thick atmosphere… the sky darkens above me… the fire which burns on the ground due to the bombings from the World War 3, an Alice War. Dead bodies lay gorily on the ground. Blood spills everywhere. My crimson eyes searched for a figure which my mother who was assassinated, asked me to find. _My sister. _

"Aoi! Aoi!" I called out loudly… hoping for a call back… my hope decrease as the time ticks… _such forlorn feelings…_

"Onii-chan (Big brother)," cried a voice and I swivelled… just to see my sister was trapped under a tree. I ran towards her. I was afraid for the worst.

"I'll help you, Imotosan (little sister)!" cried Natsume as he tried to push the tree away… but it was too heavy…

"Onii-chan…" called Aoi as she smiled at him sadly. Her voice was fading.

"No! No! Don't leave me! I'll call for help, imotosan!" said Natsume worried as he tried to find for another survivor… he felt a small hands holding his. He looked at her.

"Onii-chan, are you going to stay with me?" asked Aoi with a sad smile. "I am alone. Are you going to stay with me here forever?" Natsume hesitated.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You are my sister," said Natsume as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Then… its okay… I'm alright… I want to show you something, Oniichan," said Aoi as she miraculously pushed the tree away. Natsume gasped.

"How d-did you—" began Natsume but Aoi cut him.

"This is not real, Oniichan… We are supposedly to be—here," said Aoi as the surrounding suddenly turned into the grounds of Gakuen Alice. They are standing on top of the highest building of the academy. Natsume went to the corner as he studied every details of the academy. He couldn't understand how Aoi could change the environment. It was like magic.

"Where are we?" asked Natsume. He has lost his memories about the academy… about his friends… about his life all this years…. All he knows was he had a sister and that's all.

"This is the place where I went away, Oniichan. This is our school, Gakuen Alice," said Aoi. Natsume looked around and then he remembered… only the memory about this place where Aoi had killed herself. Suicide for she couldn't take the pressure of the maddening trauma. Haunts her every night and every day… this is the very place where Aoi had jumped and ended her precious life… leaving her brother in more depression… adding salt to wounds…

"Why did you bringing me here?" asked Natsume. Aoi smiled at him again.

"Because Oniichan… I want you to sleep… I want you to forget everything… I want you to be with me," said Aoi. Natsume crimson eyes widen.

"Sleep for how long?" asked Natsume at his sister.

"Forever," she said with a smirk but tears ran down her cheek.

--

--

"Mikan-chan!!" called Yuki as he found her crying under the Sakura Tree. "What happened to you?" Mikan shook her head.

"Natsume," she began but Yuki thought that she had known that Natsume was now in the hospital.

"Yeah… he's in the hospital… he's in coma," sighed Yuki deeply as he sat beside her and he looked at her again. He was shocked to see the horror express on her face.

"What?! Natsume's in coma?!" cried Mikan and she ran with all her might towards the hospital.

"MIKAN!!" called Yuki but she was swallowed by the shadow of the night.

_Did Natsume turned out to be like this because of me?_ She panted hard but still continued to run…

_What kind of sickness is that he's having?_ Whispers of the cold autumn wind sang in her ears.

She banged her way through the large doors of the elegant Alice Hospital.

"Miss! Miss!" called Mikan at the nurse. "Natsume Hyuuga! Where is he?!"

"Room 132," began the nurse but Mikan quickly dashed towards the room 132.

--

--

Natsume's POV

I stood before my beloved sister, Aoi who was smirking but crying at the same time. For a funny reason, I don't know why I felt as thought she meant something bad… or somewhat like that…

"Why should I sleep forever, Imotosan?" I asked her.

"Because oniichan, I want to protect you from all the pain in the outside world. I want you to be with me. I want us to be together like before. Where we had always played together… where you had always cared for me. I don't want you to see the sufferings in the outside world, Oniichan… I don't want you to suffer because of your alice. I love you so much, oniichan," she said shakily. I hesitated upon hearing her words. There was also truth in her words. Maybe the outside world _had_ and _always been_ torturing me for I am now in this place I am not sure where it is. I have no idea how I got here… but my heart tells me to follow my sister's request. I nodded at her and give her a small smile.

"I'll sleep now, Imotosan…"

--

--

Mikan's POV

I never had run this much before nor do I shade tears this much too. Even in my grandfather's funeral, my heart never ached this much. I can't believe what I am looking at. There… on the white bed of the hospital room… with ECG (the heartbeat machine detector) stood beside his bed… Natsume Hyuuga slept soundlessly.

"Mikan," called a voice and I swivelled. I saw Ruka was standing beside the white window frame of the room. He smiled sadly at me. "I can't believe that I am going to see him in this situation again, Mikan-chan," His voice was shaking… sounding more like about to cry but he was holding back. I was shock.

"Again?" I asked him. "You mean that he has been like this before?" Ruka nodded as he approached Natsume. I had always known that Natsume was like a brother to him. He is important to him too.

"Eight years ago, when Natsume's little sister, Aoi was still alive…"

FLASHBACK (NORMAL POV)

"HYUUGA! HYUUGA! GET HOLD OF YOURSELF!" yelled Jinno-sensei at the raven-haired girl who was screaming hysterically as she grasped her hair as if she wanted to pull them off her head.

"I'll call for Natsume-senpai, sensei!" cried one of Aoi's classmates to the teacher and he ran…

"NOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!! ONIICHAN!! HELP!!" screamed Aoi as tears flow continuously down her cheek. Horror struck on her face. Teachers tried to calm her down but nothing they did would do so. Instead, it got even worst. In her mind, those teachers are the people of the Red Assassins from the war. In her mind, she was standing in the middle of the World War 3 where everywhere was destroyed and gets bombed up. The traumatic memories had eaten each bit of her rationalities… and on that very day, it has eaten the last bit. She is officially insane—out of her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. She can't stand the pressure. The traumatic memories drive her crazy. She wants to end it fast. Fast. Fast!

"ARGH!!" screamed Aoi Hyuuga as she activated her Fire Alice and swarm of Fire exploded from her palm. The teachers back away at once. Taking this advantage, she ran… as only one thing struck in her mind… _suicide. _

-

"Natsume-senpai! Natsume-senpai!!" cried Aoi's classmate as he approached Natsume in class B of elementary section. Natsume looked up at him from his manga. "It's Aoi! She's not herself!!" cried the little boy. Natsume ran towards his sister's class at once.

"Hyuuga! Your sister ran there! Get her!" told Jinno-sensei, homeroom teacher of class A elementary. Natsume gasped. The stairs that the teacher had pointed to him was the stairs which lead to the highest part of the building. As a matter of fact, this very building was the tallest of all in the academy—ten story high.

_Don't tell me that Imotosan actually want to kill herself…_ thought Natsume frightfully and he ran up the stairs as he got higher and higher… six floor… seven floor… nine floor… ten floor and towards the roof top. He was shocked to see the door was blackened. _Aoi must have used her alice to burn the door open…_ and he gasped…

There he saw… a little raven haired girl was standing at the end corner of the floor… her sad crimson eyes fixed on the blue sky as she smiled sadly at the blue sky… he could swear that if she move ever just a bit… she would fall down… and it wouldn't be a nice side.

"Mother…" he heard her said as she held her hands towards the sky. "Mother… I'm going to be with you…"

"AOI!!" screamed Natsume as he couldn't believe what he had heard. Aoi startled and she swivelled. A sad smile carved on her tearful pretty face. "DON'T DO IT!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" he screamed as he ran towards the little girl…

"I love you, oniichan…" she cried quietly as she jumped a little… now falling as her little eyes fixed to her beloved brother before she close her eyes to feel the breathtaking feeling of falling… as gravity now taking over… as the doves flew past her…the sun shone brightly… as the coolness of the wind which carries the sweet smelling of the summer… it felt like heaven to Aoi…

"AOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Natsume as his voice cracked and tears ran down his check. Everything was in slow motion. He ran as fast as he could to try to catch her but he didn't make it. He was at the edge of the floor when he heard a loud 'thud'… and he stared down upon the body… splatter of blood was on the ground… he bit his lips and it whitens… tears ran down his cheek even faster…

"AOIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as Ruka and other teachers burst in… his sight darkens… the forget-me-not blue sky which once so blue becomes paler and paler in his eyes… his heart which beats faster now beats in a weird beating rhythm with much slower pace…_Why did you leave me, Aoi?_ His legs weaken… _Why did you leave your brother behind, imotosan…?_ He felt as though he was falling…

"NATSUME!!!!!" he heard Ruka voice cried… and then a tug on his hand which he felt he landed on Ruka… and his eyes shut and he can't hear anything anymore as he entered to a world with no colour… a world where he was protected by reality… a strong barrier of the pure white world where he, Natsume Hyuuga sleeps alone without no one to disturb him… with no memories bare in his mind except the fact that he is big brother and had a little sister call Aoi… nothing to worry about… nothing to feel sad about nor happy… to him, to feel this emptiness is better than to feel anything…

END OF FLASHBACK

"… and he was in coma for two years. When he woke up on a fine morning, for the first few hours he lost his memories… but they would eventually come back soon," said Ruka with a deep sigh. Mikan was crying. She couldn't believe that the stoic vicious Natsume who was sleeping before her eyes, had such horrible past. She held his hand and hold it tightly.

"Wake up Natsume…" cried Mikan quietly as she sat in a vacant seat beside him. Tears trickled down her pink cheek. Ruka laid his hand on her shoulder.

"We can't do anything, Mikan-chan… all we have to do is to wait… pray to god that he would wake up soon," he said quietly.

"We can't do anything… but Mikan-chan can," said an emotionless voice and they both swivelled just to see a purple eyed girl was standing beside the door.

"Me?" asked Mikan befuddled. Hotaru nodded.

"You have so many Alice in your body… you ought to know which one would work to bring him back…" said Hotaru monotonously as she approached the girl. Mikan hesitated as she tried to think hard.

"…or do you want my baka gun to help to boost your memory?" she said again as she held her baka gun towards her.

"Okay! Okay! Don't shoot me just yet!" squeaked Mikan as she backed away. Hotaru keep her baka gun again.

"You know what to use to bring him back, Mikan… memories," hinted Hotaru. Mikan gasped.

"The mind-soul Alice?" she muttered as her lips began to dry. Hotaru gave her a small smile.

"I don't believe that I am actually letting you to use your Alice this time, Mikan-chan. You know that all this time I have been forbidden you to use your Alice because they shorten your lifespan… but this is important to you. So, I can't say anything," she said quietly. Mikan looked at Hotaru and then stared down at the white mosaic floor. _The mind-soul Alice… is the Alice where the Alice user is able to go into another's person mind but with an expensive trade to give up with… _Mikan hesitated as she remembered about that Alice… she turned to look at Natsume… for now she realized that with whom she was in love with… the calm yet innocent sleeping figure of Natsume had taken her heart and he is very important to her…

"The expensive trade…" cried Mikan. "The mind-soul Alice is the Alice where the Alice user is able to go into another's person mind but with an expensive trade to give up," said Mikan out loud towards Hotaru.

"And that expensive trade is?" began Ruka. Mikan hazel eyes hid by her auburn bangs.

"Natsume's feelings towards me," she muttered quietly. "Natsume loves me… and he has to give that up to me in order for this Alice to work,"

**TBC! **

**Me: Ok. The next chap****ter is the last. I got many critics and encouragements for the previous chapter…you readers really motivate me. I am trying my best to write even with better plots. I hope this plot is okay. I don't know. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I think I am over with my author's block. I feel free and relaxing now thanks to you readers… Thanks to those who review! Really appreciate it!**

nissikisses --BUDDY!!

-kennex-

CherryBlossomSakuraPetals --Kawan ne! betul ka this story is short?? I thought it was long enough.. ok ok...saya cuba panjangkan k?

tina1061 --Kawan ne.. wei.. betul ka not interesting??? sob sob... but thank goodness you found it funny though...arigato untuk your komen... i cube lagi untuk tulis lagi bagus!!

truc.mi--BUDDY!! lol you are funny... hehe... and oh.. when I was reading your profile, I was wondering who call you veggie and i found out already.. lol... naughty Caritate!

crimsonfire3--BUDDY!! I AM SO GLAD YOU MENTION THE PLEASE TEACHER PLOT!! KYAH!!

JC-zala--BUDDY!! waaahh... thanks for your comment... as usual you have opened my eyes to things that i've never noticed... thanks! I'll do my best... and oh.. i wouldnt mention that Mikan's an idiot anymore...

princessofcrown101

Neko246 --BUDDY!!

dominiqueanne --if you want Yuki and Mikan to break up, wait for the next chapter.. hehe

Caritate --BUDDY!! LOL... i am happy to know that the last bit of the previous chapter shocked you!

**Please review minna!! You can say whatever you desire for you readers are really helping me to do better. Thanks:-D**


	10. Chapter 10

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Title: Cry from the heart (Cri De Cceur)

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

**ME: ****LAST CHAPTER MINNA!!**

**Shall I remind you for the last time that this story is dedicated to Neko246? **

**Crimsonfire3… you are the only reader who really had point out the mixture of animes story plot in this story! This is my first time writing like this. So, I have to say that:**

**I do not own Alice Academy, Fruit Basket, Please Teacher and Reservoir Chronicles of the Wings! **

**I have been reading these manga these two months… Yes… all of it… LOL!**

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

Chapter 10 Cry from the heart

OooOoooOoooooOoooOooO

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER---_

"_The expensive trade…" cried Mikan. "The mind-soul Alice is the Alice where the Alice user is able to go into another's person mind but with an expensive trade to give up," said Mikan out loud towards Hotaru._

"_And that expensive trade is?" began Ruka. Mikan hazel eyes hid by her auburn bangs. _

"_Natsume's feelings towards me," she muttered quietly. "Natsume loves me… and he has to give that up to me in order for this Alice to work,"_

l—OooOooO—l

Mikan hesitated. It's not that she doesn't want to do it… but to make Natsume to give up those feelings… it hurts her inside. Truthfully, she only told partially of the 'expensive trade'… there is more which she needed to activated this Alice and she couldn't do it to sacrifices that too…

"You love him too, isn't that true, Mikan-chan?" asked Yuki as he lean against the door. He gave her a smile on his gentle face. Mikan was taken aback…and tears trickled down her cheek as she nodded. Yuki kissed her on her forehead. "You want to break up, Mikan?"

_No answer. _Mikan herself was speechless. She doesn't want to say it. It hurts her deeply.

"Silence means yes," said Yuki gently and he hugged her. "Meeting you is the best thing happened in my life, Mikan… I am glad that I was given this very opportunity to be the one who you loved. Arigato, Mikan-chan…" he smiled at her as he broke the hug. "Now go and help him…"

"I will help you whenever you feel down, Mikan. I am your best friend. Come to me whenever Natsume makes you feel down," said Hotaru as she laid her hand on her fair cheek. Mikan smiled at her.

"Come to me too…" said Ruka and Yuki unison… and they stared each other and laughed.

"Come to us whenever you feel like it… I understand how you feel when some you love forgot their feelings towards you," said Ruka as he smiled at her.

"Sound like you speak through experience, Ruka," sneered Hotaru. Ruka blushed red at once.

"NO no no no! I think I watch too much Korean drama… hehe," he muttered as he laughed shakily.

"Arigato minna (thanks everyone)… you are so kind…" said Mikan as she smiled at them. "I better start now," she said as she walked towards the unconscious Natsume… closed her eyes as she memorised the feelings of the kiss she had before with Natsume. _It's our first and last, Natsume…_

--

--

Natsume POV

"I'll sleep now, Imotosan…" I smiled at her. I was happy for she said that. I was wrong to think that she meant something bad in her words. _I knew it that she wants to protect me… protect me from all the sufferings…_

Aoi Hyuuga smiled at me back.

"I go first, niichan," she said. The wind suddenly blew hard and she dissolved along with the wind… I smile. _There is no one to worry. _The trees began to dissolve. _There is nothing to be sad of. I am going to sleep._ The blue skies above me dissolve. _This emptiness that I feel is better than to feel anything._

Normal POV

Everything that remains, dissolves and Natsume Hyuuga now stood in a white space. As his crimson eyes could see even try to see to the 'horizon'… there is nothing but white backdrop with no detail nor shades… just plain white.

"I might as well go to sleep now," he muttered to himself… and he suddenly collapsed on his chest. His sight began to darken… as he suddenly felt a little drowsy… and have the urge to go to sleep…

"Natsume," called a familiar sweet voice. His eyes darted opened again.

"Huh?" blurted Natsume as he raised his head. He was shocked to see a pretty auburn girl haired looking down at him wearing a uniform of a school he not sure of.

"Natsume," she said again as she held her hand towards Natsume. Natsume took it and stood up right again.

"Who are you?" he asked curtly. "How do you know my name?" The girl giggled. He got irritated. "Tsk… who are you little girl?" he growled.

"Just the same Natsume I know," she muttered and she giggled again. Natsume was shocked to hear that.

"You know me?" asked Natsume in amazed. "When? How?" The girl looked at him as she smiled sweetly at him.

THUMP!

Natsume held his chest as he knelt down to bear the sudden heartbeat. He felt something fluttering in his heart. Something warm… calm yet confusing…

"What did you do to me, polka dots!?" he barked at her. The girl choked.

"OH MY GOD! PERVERT AS USUAL!!" she shrieked.

"Stop it! I have never seen you! Who the hell are you!?" yelled Natsume. The girl hesitated.

"I d-don't want to tell it to you, Natsume," she said as her auburn bangs hid her hazel eyes. "I am here to tell you something…" she said as she gave him a sad smile. The girl approached him and holds his hand in hers.

THUMP!

His heart beats again. The fluttering in his heart began to wild up. He found himself blushing for a reason he wasn't sure of…

"Beyond this white barrier you coloured in your world here… there are many people who are waiting for you… those who cares a lot for you… there are things—many interesting yet happy memories awaits for you out there to be a part of you, Natsume… colours which shines your life… they are waiting for you. They want you back to them," said the auburn haired girl and she smiled again.

THUMP!

He felt warmth in his body… his body which once like an empty container began to fill up with a certain feelings he doesn't know… that smile got him mesmerised.

"How about you? Are you waiting for me too?" he asked eagerly. He felt happy to know that there are people in his life. To feel exist in other's life… it makes him feels appreciated. For all he could remember, he didn't know he has friends. The girl let go of his hands as she had her back at him.

"I am no one in your life anymore, Natsume," she said. Natsume gasped.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. He saw driblets of tears fall to the white floor.

"Just wake up, Natsume… move on with life… we are all waiting for you… we missed you dearly, Natsume" she said as she began to walk away.

"Am I be able to see you too?" asked Natsume. He wants to know that. It is important to meet her again.

"I will always be with you, Natsume… I _have_ always been with you," she said and she turned to look at Natsume with a smile.

THUMP!

And he knows… he want to wake up… he want to see her… he doesn't know why but he want to do that badly.

"Move on, Natsume… it is time for you to let all your traumatic memories behind and move on," she said. "I'm going," she said again with a smile… and she walked away.

"Wait!" called Natsume. "At least… tell me your name… I want to remember it…" The girl swivelled.

"Mikan Sakura," she smiled and she disappeared into the thin air. Natsume gasped. He wanted to ask her more questions but she was gone.

"Mikan's waiting for me…," he said and suddenly shower of colours began to fill the white backdrop as it took a scene of the Gakuen Alice roof top again.

"I want to move on…" he muttered as the once-still air now fills with the gentle breeze of sweet Sakura Tree fragrance…

"I want to wake up," he said and his sister appeared before him… staring at him in horror.

"I thought you want to be with me, Oniichan!" cried Aoi as tears ran down her cheek. "You said that just now! What's wrong?!!" screamed Aoi at his brother. His raven bangs hid his crimson eyes.

"Gomenasai, imotosan… but I want to move on…" said Natsume clearly. Aoi was angry. She went to him and started to hit him on his chest non-stop.

"I HATE YOU, ONIICHAN!! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME ALONE!! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU STAY HERE WITH ME!!" cried Aoi as tears flow fast down her cheek. Natsume took her little hands.

"Gomenasai, imotosan… I really am… but you too have to move on… you have to go to heaven and meet mother there… don't stay here inside me anymore, imotosan…" said Natsume quietly and silence stroll in. Only Aoi's sob was heard.

"I have t-to move on too?" asked Aoi. Natsume nodded.

"Yes, Aoi. Do remember that I love you, imotosan. Send my love to mother and father as well," he said and give a peck on her sister's little soft cheek. Aoi smiled at him… and she disappeared into the thin air as the wind which brings the Sakura leaves dance elegantly towards the sky…

"Wake up, Natsume," cried Mikan's voice.

"Yes, Mikan…" said Natsume as he let the breeze took him away into the real world…

--

--

Bright lights showered into Natsume's eyes…

"Hyuuga?" called a voice.

"Thank goodness he's awake! Natsume!" cried another…

"Hmm…" said a monotonous voice. Natsume's eyes now opened wide just to be greeted by three teenagers in the same uniform.

"Uh-oh… who are you?" asked Natsume. The blonde boy smiled at him.

"Take a rest Natsume… your memory will come back again," said the blonde.

"My name is Natsume?" asked Natsume. The silver haired boy nodded.

"Natsume Hyuuga if you want to know," he said. Natsume's head throbbed madly as he tried to recall back any of his memories.

"Where am I?" he asked as he registered the white painted room.

"Hospital, Hyuuga," said the emotionless faced girl as if it was the most obvious thing. Natsume stared at her blankly.

"Oh," he said. The doctor entered— stunned.

"Oh you're awake," said the doctor.

"Do your job, doctor," "Please check on Natsume," said the emotionless face girl and the blonde boy together to the doctor. The doctor smiled at them. He checked on Natsume. The blonde smiled at the girl who surprisingly smiled back at him… which made him blushed furiously.

"Um… Ruka," called Natsume. Ruka was shocked.

"Oh, you remembered me!" cried Ruka happily as he approached him.

"Yeah… It seems to come back to me… but I need help," said Natsume.

"Of course… what do you want?" asked Ruka as he felt happy to see Natsume recovering.

"I'm hungry," he said and everyone in the room sweat dropped.

--

--

Mikan POV (but not address as 'I' through out this section)

_I had to do it. If I didn't take it__, I would not be able to go into his mind to meet his soul…_

"Mikan! Did you do it? Did you manage to talk to him???" asked Ruka. Mikan smiled at him and nodded. She was just awake from her sleep when her soul entered Natsume's body.

"Um… can you do me a favour?" asked Mikan to them. Ruka, Yuki and Hotaru looked at her.

"Don't tell Natsume about me," said Mikan. "I didn't tell you this earlier but… in order for me to enter his body; I also have to take his memories which concern me. So, he would only remember you guys… but not know me at all," Gasps was heard from them.

"I'm tired," sighed Mikan as she massages her forehead. It has been a long night. The mind-soul Alice had eaten a big chunk of her lifespan… and her body was aching.

"I'll come with you," said Hotaru but Mikan stopped her.

"No. I can go back to my room myself. Stay here and take care of Natsume for me," said Mikan and she walked alone that night… leaving the three of them to stay overnight in Natsume's hospital room under Mikan's order.

--

--

Few weeks later…

Natsume's birthday has finally come and the NatsumeXRukaXYuki fanclub decided to buy him a present. Since it's 27th of November and everyone could not wait to celebrate Natsume's birthday that evening… including our Mikan Sakura! The high school students roam happily around the Central Town… as they enjoy their day out. Natsume Hyuuga walked together with his best friend, Ruka Nogi and Ruka's girlfriend, Hotaru.

"Hotaru, have you seen Mikan-chan?" asked Ruka to his girlfriend. She looked at him emotionlessly.

"Do I look like a GPS to you, Ruka?" she snorted. Ruka laughed shakily.

"HOTA-CHAN!!" cried a voice and she hugged Hotaru. Hotaru shot her with her baka gun at her.

"Baka! Are you making me deaf?" said Hotaru sharply. Mikan Sakura stared at her as she pouted cutely with her puppy eyes… Hotaru hesitated for awhile. Then, surprisingly, Hotaru approached her and hugged her. "Let's go, Mikan. I want to eat crab. Pay for me, Mikan-chan," she said to the special star girl who sweat drop. Before they left, Mikan bid goodbye to Ruka and Natsume.

"Oy… Ruka," began Natsume as he look at Mikan who was smiling at Yuichi, Hotaru's little brother who suddenly changed into a handsome stoic seventeen year old boy and kissed Mikan on her cheek. Mikan then blushed furiously.

"Yes, Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"Are you sure I don't know that polka dots? She seems to know me well," said Natsume as he suddenly felt jealous with Yuichi and Mikan. _Why am I like this? _Ruka hesitated.

"Nah… everyone knows you well, Natsume," lied Ruka. Natsume could tell that he was lying but he did not bother to ask more. They took a seat on the side bench. Natsume look at Mikan at the corner of his eyes. Mikan looks happy and her smile was breathtaking. Every time he stare at her, he could feel the awkward emptiness which had been inside his heart since the day he woke up from coma, start to fill up with a feeling which he not sure of. Every day, just to see her smile… or to see her pretty face… or her cute pouting… to have her sitting beside him in class… to have her beside him… he feels calm and complete… Mikan realised Natsume was staring at her and she gave him a smile. Natsume blushed and looked away.

"Tsk," he said annoyed. "Are you sure I don't know her?" mumbled Natsume quietly as he felt confused with his emotions. He buried his face in his palms to hide his blush.

"What's that, Natsume? I didn't hear you," said Ruka. Natsume clicked his tongue as he stood up straight.

"Tsk… nothing… I want to go back…" said Natsume as he slips his hands into his black jacket.

"I'll come with you, Natsume," began Ruka but Natsume stopped him.

"Be with your annoying girlfriend, Ruka," he said and he walked back towards the academy alone… trying his best to recover any memory he forgotten about the pretty auburn who didn't come to his birthday party that night… only to receive her present through Ruka.

--

--

Yuki's POV

The next morning, the high school session was told that we would receive a new student to our class. I was bored and Mikan had told me that I have been quiet since our break-up. I smiled at her. It is true that I am sad that Mikan's no longer my girlfriend but it hurts me more to see Mikan's in this tight condition. Just then, a cute green eyed girl with dark brown hair entered with a friendly smile. I can't help it but to look at her…and somehow she looks a little familiar…

"Morning everyone. My name is Tohru Honda," smiled the girl shyly as she bowed politely at the class. "I have the Alice of vision and I am a one star student," The class become noisy at once as they are excited to have a new student, no—exchange student. She is the exchange student for my partner, Daiki Katsuro who went to her school… That means that she's now my partner.

-

"I'm Yuki Souma. Nice to meet you," I smiled as she seat beside him.

"Nice to meet you too," she said. "Ano… since you are my partner, I just want to tell you that… I have this bad habits which I can't help to do… my Alice is not really good and I tend to fall asleep due to my Alice to see the future and the past… so it's no use to try to wake me up whenever I fall asleep in class, okay Souma?" I hesitated.

"That is not a bad habit, Honda-san. It is just your Alice…" I chuckled and began to laugh. The dark haired girl looks innocently at me. I felt bad for laughing at her, so I stopped.

"Gomenasai…. But I found you funny, Honda… Wow… it has been a while since I last laugh like this. Thank you," I said to her… only to receive that gentle smile from her… which I felt her captured my heart.

I blushed and swivelled at once. Suddenly, I heard a 'thud' from her only to see she had her head lied on the desk. _Is she asleep already?_

But then my eyes captured on something red she was holding in her hands… and my purple eyes widen.

"My red cap," I muttered.

FLASHBACK

Before I was sold to the Academy, I was taken care of the master of the family, Akira Souma. Everyday, I was tortured—beaten, kicked, bullied… yet the young Akira never hesitated to find his action a sin. To him, it was fun… to see me crying and groaned out of pain…

"DRINK THIS, YOU SHIT!" he laughed as he forced me to drink rotten milk… pushing the cup into my mouth. I vomited at once when I took the first gulp. He laughed like a sadist. My pain is his bliss. I cried. I cried.

On the day I decided to run away, that is the very day when the academy found me and I was sold to them. But earlier, when I ran from the Souma's… I met a girl. She was lost and doesn't know her way back home. I felt sad and useless for I don't know how to help her…so I left her alone. At one corner, I heard a woman screaming to the two policemen… saying that she had lost her daughter….

"I TOLD YOU! SHE IS A CUTE GIRL! SHE WORE A CUTE DRESS WITH A CUTE FLOWERY PIN ON HER CUTE BROWN HAIR!!" screamed the woman. The policemen told her that those physical traits would not help them to find the missing child. But when I heard she mentioned about the flowering pin on her brown hair…

"Doesn't that girl just now have those too?" I paused and I feel confident that that girl I saw earlier was the missing child. I ran towards the place where I saw the crying girl. The girl had her tearful green eyes on me. I wanted to tell her that her mother was searching for her… but I found her to follow me… so I decided to lead her towards her house. I stopped for her every time she stopped. Then, continue to run once she's alright. At last, we are at her front yard. I put my red cap on her head with a smile on her face and walked away… That is the first time in my entire life I felt useful and happy that I could help someone.

END OF FLASHBACK

But then… to see her sleeping here beside me… it is fate that brings her here and we can see again after many years? I don't know. But I don't want to tell her just yet that the cap was mine. She stirred and woke up as the last bell rang.

"Ano… I slept didn't I?" she gasped in disbelieve. I smiled at her.

"It's alright," I said to her. She smiled back at me as she hugged her cap.

"Would you like if I show you around?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Please do," she said and we walked around the school… tell her about the school. But then, we stopped at bench for it was cold.

"I bet you were wondering that why I have been holding on to this," said Tohru breaking the silence. "Well truthfully, when I was little. I met this boy who had saved me. He gave me this cap. Even though I can't remember him but I had always pray to god that I want to see him again. Since my Alice doesn't work well… I only could remember bits of pieces of the memory… I wish it would work well though," she said. I felt guilty. Should I tell her that that boy is me? Perhaps not.

--

--

Tohru's POV (Earlier in her dreams)

_Pant. Pant. Pant. _

I ran as I followed the mysterious boy. _I must see his face again. Please let my Alice work better, kami(God). I have never been this far… my Alice is working better today…I must have improved… at last, _we reached to my house. _The boy must turn to look at me and give me his cap. The boy must turn to look at me and give me his cap._ I prayed silently as I badly wanted to see his face. After ten years… this is it. I must see his face!

And he swivelled as he put his cap on me. I gasped. It's Yuki Souma. I can't believe my eyes… but it's Yuki Souma, my new partner!

RIINGG!!

I startled as I heard the school bell rang. I woke up just to be greeted by the same boy who is in my dreams but he is much older. Ten years older. I felt happy that Yuki asked me to show me around. At least, I could have the chance to talk to him and thank him for the past event.

Now, sitting in this bench with him, I decided to tell him slowly about the cap… and how insufficient my Alice was…

"However, I feel happy, Souma," I told him again. I saw he look up at me.

"Happy? Are you happy that your Alice can't work well, Honda?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"No. Because today… I manage to find the boy who gave me this cap. I finally saw his face in my vision today… and I am glad that I finally could tell my gratitude to him," I saw he was taken aback.

"You knew it was me then," he chuckled. "Glad to know that you finally found me, Honda,"

"I'm glad too. Thank you for everything, Souma. I think you might want to cap back," I held the cap back to him but he shook his head.

"No. Keep it," he smiled and I know from that day onwards… this is not just a friendship we are having… it was more than that…

--

--

(Okay back to Gakuen Alice!)

No matter where Natsume goes, he wished that Mikan would be with him. Mikan will never walk alone with him. She would only come when there is Ruka or Hotaru to talk with. She doesn't talk much to Natsume. Only about school stuff and that's it. To Natsume, Mikan Sakura is a girl with mystery. He could feel inside his heart that he somehow knows her… but he just don't know why he couldn't remember anything. The fact that Mikan is avoiding him as much as she could didn't help him at all!

BANG!

His fist throbbed painfully on the Sakura Tree trunk as he hates himself for not trying so hard to remember the girl. He also felt angry for Mikan didn't come to his birthday party last night.

"DOUSHITE (WHY)!?" he yelled as he think more about Mikan. Suddenly he heard a soft gasp and ran to see who was that. There stood on the other side of the tree was Mikan. She was sitting down as she hugged her knees.

"Gomen ne… I didn't know that you are here, Hyuuga-sama," she said shakily as she was about to walk away.

"Wait!" called Natsume but Mikan began to run. Natsume quickly ran and took her by her hand.

"Let me go, Hyuuga," she said. Natsume stared at her hazel eyes.

"I know you, don't I? We know each other once. What am I to you, Sakura? What are you to me?" asked Natsume as he just couldn't stand the question haunts him again.

"No one, Hyuuga," she said quietly. Natsume hesitated.

"Liar," he muttered as he pinned her to the Sakura Tree.

"I am no one to you, Hyuuga! Seriously! Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to push him away. Natsume crimson eyes were hidden by his raven bangs.

"I don't think so, Mikan. I found it hard to believe that. I could feel inside me that you are very important to me," he said. Mikan cried.

"I can't tell you, Natsume! If I do, my Alice will take more of your memories! I don't want that to happen!" sobbed Mikan as she sobbed harder. "So please… just accept that we are no one to each other!"

"No. I don't want to… Even if we are nothing to each other or not in the past…" began Natsume as he stared into her eyes. "Then, let's be someone special to one another now," Mikan gasped. Tears ran down her cheek.

"I-I—" began Mikan but Natsume held his finger between her lips. He laid his hand on her soft fair cheek.

"Can I find those answers myself?" asked Natsume. Mikan befuddled.

"What answers?" she asked him.

"The answers from the past and for the present, Mikan… I want to know if I have ever kissed those lips before," Mikan blushed at once. Slowly, he held her nearer… their lips were only inches away and kept coming closer.

"I love you, Mikan," he whispered.

"I love you too, Natsume," she muttered and they kissed passionately. To Natsume, even though he can't remember about the girl, but this is the present. He loves her. The awkward empty feeling in his heart was fill with the emotion which should be in it… where the queen had once again to fill the throne of his heart… he finally knows what was missing from his heart… for this is the cry from the heart which he tried to answer all these times… it was Mikan.

**THE END!**

**ME: I know that I suck in writing the Fruit Basket part. Sorry. I am not good in writing other Anime. As a matter of fact, I am not good in writing at all! I am just trying my best to improve my grammar. I hope you enjoyed reading the whole story. Thanks for all the supports. You readers are the best!**

**Do read my other current GA stories if you like—"The Ugly Duckling" and "My Foe **_**is**_** My Fiancée?!!" To those who read those stories especially "My Foe, My Fiancée?!!" I have decided to change the title to that starting the next update for that story. **

**A new upcoming story "Bestowed Upon You" is in progress. **

**Summary you say? **

**Genius Inventor, beauty queen, rich but has a heart cold as ice; Hotaru Imai is well-known to the world as The Snow Queen, until she met a certain guy call Ruka Nogi. He entered to her life, bringing her hidden nature out… This is a Ruka X Hotaru Story with Natsume X Mikan as the supporting characters…**

**Okay… That's all minna… Arigato Gozaimas!!**

minahoru

storywriter07

Caritate

cute-azn-angel

Neko246

nissikisses

dominiqueanne

shima-hime

darkwings03

crimsonfire3

melissa1995

CherryBlossomSakuraPetals

… **And to those who is reading this without reviewing too… thanks for reading…**


End file.
